Family Man
by RushtonLane
Summary: He has it all: a job he loves, a girlfriend, a daughter, ohana. Now he just needs to figure out how to juggle it all, become something he has never been before, a Family Man. (Note: this starts where Unexpected left off. You don't have to read the the other story, but this one will make more sense if you have.) Standard disclaimers: only own the plot. Rating for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Steve McGarrett regulated his breathing, matched his strokes to the count in his head and then let everything become autonomic. His thoughts took him back over last night and the last six weeks. His conversation with Catherine hadn't happened like he planned. He'd been about to tell her about his daughter when fate interfered in the guise of a hostage situation and 'spilled the beans' for him. Now, he had to figure out how to salvage his relationship with Catherine. He also needed to figure out how to be a dad to a grownup daughter.

Arianna stood on the lanai watching as Steve paddle boarded his way out into the ocean. It wasn't hard to guess why he'd gotten up an hour earlier than normal. No one had been stupid enough to mention Catherine's departure, but the mood had dampened a little and the party broke up earlier than it would have. Arianna waited a minute more before she turned back to the house with a plan.

She found a yawning Mary plunking a wide awake Joan into a high chair. "Morning."

"Is that what it is?" Mary asked, rubbing her eyes. "You know, there used to be a time when six a.m. was when I hit the sack, not crawled out of it."

"Not a morning person then?" Arianna observed.

"Not so much," Mary replied. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Actually, no. I have something I need to do. Would you mind telling Steve I'll be back if I'm not here when he's done with his workout?" she asked.

"What in the world would you have to do at the crack of dawn?" Mary questioned.

"I need to try to right a wrong. So, you'll tell him?" Arianna pleaded.

"Fine, but if you're not back by noon, I won't stop him from tracking you," Mary conceded.

"Thanks, Aunt Mary."

"Hey! What did I tell you about that?" Mary said but she wasn't sure the younger woman caught her protest as the girl was already heading for the bedroom.

Arianna stopped for pastries before going to her destination. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Catherine hadn't slept well. She'd spent a large portion of the night oscillating between emotions. She certainly wasn't prepared for an early morning visitor nor was she prepared for who the visitor was.

"I know I'm one of the last two people you want to see right now, but I'm hoping you'll hear me out," Arianna said.

"Does Steve know you're here?"

"No," Arianna replied.

Catherine had to be honest, a part of her wanted to turn the girl away but she also wanted to know what she had to say. "I'll make coffee to go with those pastries."

Cath led the way to the kitchen, pulled out some plates and started the coffee maker. Arianna sat at the table patiently waiting for the older woman to stop puttering and join her. Catherine leaned against the counter. Every line in her body rigid with tension. The gurgling of the automatic drip the only noise. The two women looked anywhere but at each other's face. Arianna noted that the other woman needed a new pair of slippers. Cath wondered what type of conditioner the younger girl used as her hair looked really healthy. The smell of coffee got stronger. Catherine finally sat after she was able to pour two mugs.

"Is it okay if I give you a little background first?" Arianna asked. At Catherine's nod, she continued. "My mom was so young when she had me and she never really grew up. I was a never ending babysitting job. When I found out that there was a possibility that I could figure out who my father was, well I started imagining what it would be like to have a real parent. When I found Steve, I was selfish and insecure. I wanted this new found thing to be solely mine. Steve honored that despite his own interests. He kept our relationship a secret for me."

Catherine listened to the younger woman, absorbing the information. "What about Danny and Chin knowing?" she couldn't help asking.

"I have to be honest. At first, I hated that they knew but I couldn't do anything about it. Uncle Danny is sneaky and pushy and he grows on you. You end up saying yes without realizing it. As for Mr. Kelly, well that was my fault. Mine and my temper's, so..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cath asked.

"I don't know you and I don't know anything about your relationship with my dad but I've gotten to know Steve a little bit and I know that he places ohana above everything. I admit that I deliberately played on that because I was insecure. I wanted him for myself and I was stupid because I didn't stop to consider that it might make problems for him. That's not what I ever wanted to happen so I'm trying to fix it. Dad is a good man and I don't want him to be hurt because of me."

"You must really care for him to put all this out there," Catherine observed.

"As I said, he's a good man. Even if he wasn't my father, I'd love him as a friend," Arianna replied. "I'm pretty sure you're in love with him. Can you find it in your heart to not blame him? At least let him tell you his side of the story."

Catherine couldn't help but be moved by the girl's impassioned plea. "I promise to hear him out."

"Fair enough. I'm going to go now before Dad sends out the search party," Arianna said, standing to take her leave.

Catherine touched her arm. "Thank you for coming and explaining."

"I should be the one saying thank you for listening. One last thing. I know you're still angry and it's justifiable as long as it's directed at the right person."

"I'll try," Catherine replied. She waited until Arianna rode away before she closed the door. She had to hand it to the girl, she was pure McGarrett. Maybe calling Steve tomorrow instead of waiting till Monday wasn't implausible.

Steve picked up his towel to dry himself off when he heard the roar of a bike coming from the front of the house. He didn't remember Arianna saying anything about having to go somewhere. He glanced at his watch, 07:30, and felt a pain of disappointment that she'd took off before breakfast. Pushing open the lanai doors, he looked up to see his daughter coming in the front door. "Hey! You've been out already?"

"Yeah," she whispered sheepishly. Steve stared at her until she gave him the details. "I went to see Catherine."

Steve's shock was obvious. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "I caused the problems, it only stands to reason that I should do what I can to fix them."

"Thank you," he said gathering her in a hug.

"Don't thank me yet. She's still pretty mad. I just want her to be mad at the right person."

"Sweetheart, you weren't the cause of our problems," Steve said.

"Yeah, tell me another one. How about some breakfast. I'm starving," she rejoined.

Taking the hint Steve said, "I make a mean omelet."

Mary was pouring some type of oat rings onto Joan's tray while sipping at a large mug of coffee. "Oh look, Joan, the gang's all here."

"Morning, Mary. Hey, Joan, you have a kiss for Uncle Steve?" Bending down he rubbed his nose against the baby's nose causing her to giggle and spit chewed cereal onto his face. He took it in stride, wiping his face with the towel Arianna handed him. "Well, I've had worse on my face."

"I don't think I want to know," she said.

"That's good because if I told you, I'd have to kill you," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before," Mary joined in mimicking the younger woman's words. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

Arianna was too busy watching Joan try to put her cereal in her nose to have seen Mary talk so Steve answered, "Haven't made any plans. You have any suggestions?"

"Well, Joan has outgrown all her clothes, so I was thinking we could hit the mall for part of the day. Then there's a free kid's day activities event at Ala Moana Park. It has activities for all ages," Mary said.

Having caught the last part of Mary's speech, Arianna added, "My friend Ellie takes her kids every year. There's something for everyone. They have a blast."

"You really want to go?" Steve asked stunned.

"Sure. Why not," Arianna replied.

"Even the mall?" Steve pushed.

"I must have missed that part. I" she cut off as she saw the look on Mary's face. "I'm going to need a good breakfast if we're going to the mall first," she finished.

"Well then, let's get you fed," Steve exclaimed.

Breakfast became a 'pick on Steve' fest. Mary heckled, Arianna teased and Joan babbled her two cents. Steve was getting ready to throw the larger two pests in the ocean when his phone chimed. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see a text from Catherine.

_If you're willing, I would like to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Say noon at Kamekona's_

_I'll be there _he quickly texted back. He looked up to find two pairs of eyes watching him. "What?!" 

"Nothing. Go take a shower so we can get going," Mary said feigning innocence.

Steve knew better than to argue so he followed orders. Arianna offered to do the clean up so Mary could get Joan ready. She set about getting the dishes loaded into the washer when her phone vibrated.

_Going to Kiddo's day at the park. Want to tag along?_

She grinned at Ellie's invite. _Sorry. I'm going with my cousin. If we see you I'll introduce you_

_Cousin? I know all your family!_

_I'll explain if we meet up otherwise I'll call you tonight_

_You'd better!_

It didn't take them long, even with all the baby paraphernalia, to get on their way. Arianna couldn't hide her grin when she noticed that tape had been added to hold the post it note over the siren switch in place. They made it to the mall as the stores were opening.

"I have three stores I want to go to," Mary stated. At the identical eye rolls she received, she ordered, "Oh, grow up you two."

The first stop was solely baby and toddler stuff. Arianna amused herself and Steve by holding various outfits up to his face, trying to find one that would match his eyes. The second stop held a bit more variety. While Mary searched for Joan's size, Arianna took random appliances off the shelves and got Steve to describe to her how that item could be used as a weapon. By the third department store, Mary'd had enough.

"You two sit out here in the main area and watch Joan! Do not try to teach her how to get to the second floor without using the stairs or elevator!"

"Mary, she can't walk yet. That lesson won't happen until she's at least two," Steve protested. Mary walked away with a "Hurmph."

The pair slouched down in the surprisingly comfortable mall chairs with a sigh. "Mission accomplished," Steve gloated.

"Thank god," Arianna replied.

Arianna leaned back and closed her eyes. Steve kept up situational awareness, hooking his foot on the stroller and moving it back and forth when Joan started to fuss. He stood up to take her out of the buggy when she didn't calm down after a few minutes.

Alerted by his movements, Arianna opened her eyes to observe her father pick the baby up and start to cuddle her only to wrinkle his nose and hold her at arm- length. "She's not live ordinance you know," she said with amusement.

Turning to face his daughter as he couldn't sign while holding the baby, he said, "I know that. She needs a diaper change."

As he moved closer to her, Arianna waved her hands in protest. "Don't even think about it," she ordered guessing his intent.

"But there's no changing stations in the men's rooms here," Steve reasoned.

"So use the family bathroom. You're not getting me to change a crappy diaper," Arianna shot back.

"Well, she needs cleaned up," Steve said as if changing the phrasing would help.

"So man up, Uncle Steve. It can't be worse than falling in to an open sewage pit," she retorted.

Steve scanned the area like he was trying to find Mary or a body he could pay to take care of the soiled diaper. He wasn't picky.

"The smell's getting worse," Arianna pointed out helpfully.

"Fine. Where's the restrooms?" Steve caved, pulling Joan in closer.

"How should I know?" Steve started towards the directory only to be halted by Arianna's laughing, "Don't forget the diaper bag."

He pivoted on one foot, stomped back, grabbed the bag and stalked away like a man on a mission. Arianna continued to laugh while she snapped a couple of pictures with her phone. She was still giggling when Steve returned ten minutes later looking like he'd been through Hell Week again.

While he was gone, an elderly couple had stationed themselves in the chairs on the other side of the sitting area. Arianna smiled politely at them when she caught them staring at her. Their curiosity grew upon Steve's return. They even whispered to each other as he got Joan back into the stroller.

Steve plopped himself next to Arianna and signed, "Glad I missed that specific point in your childhood."

She would have responded but the elderly lady chose that moment to address them. "It's so refreshing to see such a progressive couple. How old is your baby?"

As Steve translated, the words sank in. Mary returned before either of them could reply. "I see you two managed to stay out of trouble and Joan is still in one piece."

A look of (mis)understanding crossed the elder gentleman's face. "Alice, come on. Let's leave this family alone. I think they're like those people on TV. You know, the ones with several wives. Good for you, sonny, by the way."

Mary didn't bother to ask for an explanation. She pushed the buggy towards the exit, expecting her two companions to follow. Arianna knew they were still under surveillance so she turned and threw a jaunty wave at the older couple as she wrapped her other arm around her dad's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids' day festivities at the park really did have something for everyone as long as you were under the age of sixteen. Mary found baby productive play right away. Arianna and Steve tried their hardest to stay interested in watching the mother and daughter go through a series of exercises but Mary soon cut them loose with the promise to meet up at the food court row in two hours.

The duo wandered from booth to booth, stopping occasionally to watch at the more interesting ones, the archery, the pot throwing, the astronomy display and of course the BB gun shoot. Steve recognized the booth attendant as a sharp shooter from HPD. He stopped to chat with the man for a minute, but when he looked up to introduce Arianna, the girl wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, calm down, brah. She's standing on the other side of that tent talking to a lady with kids," the officer said pointing down the row.

"Was it that obvious?" Steve asked.

"Anyone who's a parent gets that look. Hey, she's trying to get your attention."

Steve turned to find Arianna signing, "Come officially meet my friends, please."

Steve made his way over to the group, dodging gawking adolescents and pushy strollers. He'd met the adults before, but Arianna reintroduced him as her dad then went through the kids' names. The ten minutes they spent chatting gave Steve insight into Arianna's long ago comment about hooligans. He prayed Joan turned out better. He was also extremely grateful when Arianna declined the invite to join Ellie and her brood for lunch.

They continued to wander around until it was time to meet up with Mary and Joan. The baby was sound asleep when they got together. Steve managed to find them a spot in the shade and then bravely offered to make this way through the people to grab food.

"You having a good time?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. Not quite what I expected but it's all right," Arianna answered.

"Good. Hey, will you teach me some basic signs?"

"Sure. I'd love to. How long do you get to stay?" Arianna asked.

"We have to fly out Tuesday morning."

"That's too bad. Steve likes having you around and I'd like to get to know you better."

Mary blushed. "Id' like that too. Maybe we can Skype or something. Oh, don't look now, but those guys over there are trying to get your attention," Mary observed.

"Yeah, I've found that trying to talk to guys with Dad around isn't such a good idea," Arianna confessed.

Mary laughed. "I can only imagine. It's nice to see his laser focus on someone else."

"Thanks, I think," Arianna squeaked.

"What's so funny?" Steve inquired, joining the woman.

"Arianna was telling me how she is going to be forced to remain single forever seeing how you've already started scaring off potential suitors," Mary replied.

"At least until she's thirty if I have my way," Steve declared sending both woman into gales of laughter.

"Why does that feel like that's at my expense?" Steve said. They laughed even harder. So much so, they woke Joan.

Surprising everyone, Arianna offered to take care of Joan so Mary could eat. Steve watched as she expertly changed the baby while Joan was still in the stroller before pulling the baby out and settling her on her lap and feeding her.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class? You certainly weren't all that eager to change her back at the mall," he asked.

Showing her confusion, she said, "Huh?"

"You're pretty good with the baby," he pointed out.

"Oh," she replied comprehension setting in. "I babysat a couple of summers for some friends."

"How many kids?" Mary asked, wondering how anyone could manage more than one at a time.

"Three. The first summer they were seven, four and six months. Good kids."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this story," Steve said.

"Not really. Mom set it up. The lady was a friend of hers. I watched them while she worked first shift," she said.

"First shift? That's like four to noon. How old were you?" Steve asked hoping he didn't look as concerned as he felt.

"It was after the move to the mainland, so fifteen I guess."

"So you were alone with these little kids for eight hours?"

Arianna shrugged, "More like eleven or twelve. She had a good commute and she didn't always come straight home."

"Man, I bet you made some good money," Mary said in an attempt to defuse the grenade masquerading as her brother.

"That first summer I made $75," Arianna said.

Steve knew there was no point in getting upset about the past. He couldn't change it but he couldn't help but regret not being there for it. He visibly swallowed a said, "I don't know about you tow, but I'm ready to go," effectively changing the topic.

They agreed. Quickly finishing their lunch, they were soon making their way back to the pickup. Halfway there a shrieked, "Uncle Steve!" pierced the air.

Grace came running towards them with a craft laden Danny trailing behind. Arianna, not having heard the call started to ask why they'd stopped when she spotted the reason. She smiled as Grace wrapped Steve in a tight hug.

"Hey, guys!" Steve greeted.

"Hey yourself. Aren't you a tad old to be at kids' event?" Danny teased.

"Dad can participate in the eleven to sixteen games," Arianna piped in.

"What is it with you two? Every time, it's gang up on Steve time," Steve protested.

"You make it easy, babe," Danny quipped.

"Uncle Steve, you need to see the bowl I made. I put handles on it," Grace said, coming to the poor man's rescue while tugging on Danny's arm to get him to produce said item.

Everyone ooo'd and ahh'd over the slightly misshapen bowl-like object, making the little girl exceedingly happy. Grace managed to convince the adults that shaved ice was required before they parted ways.

As the gang enjoyed their variety of flavors and Steve snuck bites to Joan, Grace regaled them with tales of school and cheerleading.

"Missy's older sister practices with her and she's getting really good. She's most likely going to be captain," Grace informed them.

"What are you talking about, Monkey? You've been working hard too," Danny said.

"Yeah, but I can't work on the technical without a spotter and no offense, Danno, you don't even know how to do a cartwheel," Grace rejoined.

"What's all the other stuff I've been helping with?" Danny asked, honestly confused.

"There's three parts; leadership, routine and technical. You've been helping with the leadership and memorizing all the names of the routine steps."

"Oh, so I know what a half pike is, but I can't help you do one," Danny joked.

"Danno, that's skiing," Grace moaned.

"I'll help you out, Grace," Arianna offered.

"Really?" Grace eyed her skeptically.

"Sure, why not," Arianna replied.

"Can you do a back handspring?" Grace questioned, still not believing.

"I'm a little rusty. Want a demo?" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

Arianna stood up, shove her ice at Danny, wiped her palms on her shorts, pulled Steve to his feet and motioned for Grace to follow. She walked over to an open spot not too far away. She positioned Grace on one side and Steve on the other of a small path.

"What am I supposed to do," Steve called out.

"You need to keep people from getting in her way, Uncle Steve," Grace answered.

"Okay. I can do that," Steve assured as he watched his daughter ready herself a few yards away.

Mary, Joan and Danny moved so they could watch the action from the end opposite Arianna, effectively finishing off a rectangular performance area. They watched in awe as Arianna started with a run round off, then straight into two back handsprings, a back somersault straight, another handspring and a whip back. There was a smattering of applause when she finished. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Grace ran to her, jumping with excitement. "What level are you?" she squealed.

"Level eight when I stopped," Arianna admitted reluctantly.

"Why'd you stop? You're good," Grace gushed.

"Things happened," Arianna replied.

Sensing the girl's unease at talking about the past, Danny stepped in, "Well if that's technical, I most definitely can't do that! Grace how about you set the times to get together with Arianna while we work our way to the cars."

At the parking lot, they split up to head to their respective homes. Steve was determined to find out why Arianna had quit a sport she was so good at. Arianna derailed him. "Grandparents till we moved then car insurance was forsaken until I figured it out," was all she said.

Mary, perplexed, started to say something only to have Steve cut her off with shake of his head. Now was not the time to explain to his sister what Arianna's childhood was like. "When are you meeting with Grace?"

"Her cheer off is next Saturday, so we are going to meet for a couple of hours tomorrow then Wednesday, Thursday and Friday after school," Arianna told him.

"That's a lot. You really have time for that?" Mary asked.

Arianna shrugged. "It's not like I have much of a social life and I really like Grace."

"Can I come and watch?" Steve asked with boyish enthusiasm.

"Don't you have a little thing called work?"

"Depends on case load. I'm sure I can take a really late lunch," Steve reasoned.

"We'll see," she said, patting his shoulder.

They piled into the truck and went back to Steve's. It was decided they'd grill for dinner for a light meal. Somehow, mysteriously, Steve just happened to have the ingredients for the dessert Arianna first made him. Using a combination of puppy eyes and begging, he managed to convince her to bake the gooey goodness.

The three adults passed the evening on the lanai, talking. Steve and Mary told Arianna about their childhood and what they could of their adulthood. Arianna reciprocated but she managed to stick to the good memories. Steve wasn't sure whose benefit she did it for. He wanted to hold her hug the bad away but he was certain it wouldn't go over too well right then. Mary watched the two in awe because she'd never seen two people more alike than this father and daughter.

To Steve's consternation, they laid out their Sunday plans. He didn't want Arianna to go home yet but she was insistent even after he used Mary and Joan as lures. He grudgingly gave in when she promised to come over for dinner Monday night. Arianna and Mary made plans for lunch and she'd head home after since Grace was coming over at two. Steve made no plans as he didn't know how his meeting with Catherine would go.

Arianna woke in a cold sweat, the nightmare fresh in her mind. Knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, she decided to grab an ice tea and watch a little TV. Steve had updated his package to include close captioning so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Pulling her dad's tee over her halter top, she slipped from the bedroom to the living room. She was surprised to find Steve tossing and squirming in his recliner, in the midst of his own bad dream. Acting on instinct, she kicked the side of his chair.

Steve watched Freddie take another bullet through the side mirror. He knew what he needed to do but the truck jerked sideways. Wait! That didn't happen before! He woke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Catching movement by the corner of his eye, he jerked his head to find Arianna watching him with concern.

Forgetting to sing, he muttered, "What are you doing up?"

Not being able to see his lips, she said, "Are you okay?"

It took Steve a few more seconds to understand the situation and get up to turn on a side lamp. Signing this time, he repeated, "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare. What about you?" Arianna replied.

"The same."

"I'll share mine if you share yours," she said softly. "There's a glass of ice tea and a chair on the lanai calling our names."

Not really sure why, Steve followed her outside to sit in a chair so they were facing each other. Neither of them spoke for a while, sipping their drinks and gazing out at the ocean.

Arianna was the first to break the silence. "It started out with me in the morgue, identifying Mom's body. She sits up on the table, looks me in the eye and says, 'You ruined my life.' Then I'm standing in your office and everyone is moving around but they don't see me. At some point, Catherine walks right through me. Suddenly, I'm in the library and you and Uncle Danny are storming the door. The gunmen open fire on you. That's when I wake up. Now it's your turn."

Steve takes a large gulp of tea before he speaks. "Most of them are about missions I can't talk about."

"Can't or won't?" she calls him out.

"They're classified."

"That's just an excuse," Arianna retorts.

"What do you know about it?" Steve snaps.

"You may not be able to talk about the specifics, you can talk about your feelings," Arianna replied not reacting to his anger.

"My feelings? Really?"

"Yes, really. That's what triggers all our dreams, good or bad."

Steve doesn't respond. He turns his gaze back out to the ocean. Arianna lets him stew for a little while before she asks, "Are you suffering from PTSD?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly.

"You made sure I'm going to get help. Maybe you should take your own advice," she suggested.

Steve stared at her with a contemplative look. "Yeah, maybe I should, but there's nothing I can do about it at two a.m. How about I tuck you in and we both try to get some more shut eye?" He rose to take her hand and pull her to her feet.

Arianna allowed him to guide her back to her room and pull the sheet up. "You know, this is the first time anyone has ever done this for me. Don't think it's going to happen again though, I'm too old to be tucked in by my daddy."

Steve smiled. "Glad to know I get a first with you and I'll cherish this singular moment forever." He bent down to kiss her forehead then pulled back. "I was dreaming about the death of a friend and the death of my dad. They happened the same week. Fall out from the same mission. All I could do was watch or listen."

"Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry," she said, surging up to pull him into a hug.

Steve allowed himself to take comfort from her embrace. Neither knew how long they stayed that way. Eventually, mutual yawns brought them back. With unshed tears in his eyes, Steve kissed Arianna again, tucked the sheet around her for a second time and went to his own bed. Sleeping was a long time in coming for both of them and it wasn't restful when it did come. The pair were up at the crack of dawn. Without speaking, Arianna joined Steve for his morning swim.

Mary watched through the window as the duo made their way back to the beach. She was still a bit in denial that her big brother had a kid, but she had to admit Arianna was good for him. He was more relaxed and open. She hasn't seen him like this since their mother's faked death. She smiled at them as they came in. "Water good this morning?"

"Not too bad, a little choppy," Steve answered.

"Go take your showers and I'll fix us some breakfast," Mary ordered. At the twin looks of disbelief she continued, "Even I can't screw up cold cereal and fruit."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning went by quickly. Mary and Joan cheered an "enthralling" game of chess between the father and daughter. After Steve's victory, Arianna packed her things so Steve could drop them off on his way to see Catherine. Steve made another plea for her to stay one more night. Mary couldn't resist the 'falling on deaf ears' jibe when Arianna simply ignored him.

Hugging all the girls goodbye, Steve climbed into the truck to meet Catherine. He arrived ten minutes early. Not really hungry, he bought them both drinks and grabbed a table farthest away from the shrimp truck.

Catherine pulled in right on time. She'd spent the past day and a half going over what Arianna had said and she discovered some hard truths. She was anxious to talk with Steve.

He stood as she approached, "Hey. I got us some drinks. What can I get you to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry. I will take the juice though." Sitting down, she took a long swallow before looking at him. "Arianna came to see me yesterday morning."

"I know. She told me she'd talked with you but she didn't say what she said," Steve responded.

"She tried to take all the blame and asked me to reconsider who I was angry with," Catherine informed him. "She really is your daughter. You both have that self-sacrificing gene."

Biting the proverbial bullet, Steve dove right in. "Cath, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner because of the rift it caused, but I'm also not sorry because if I'd have told you, I would've lost Arianna. She was so skittish, still is. A couple of times she said go ahead and tell you and I'd about say okay until I looked into her eyes. There was panic in them," he explained.

"I get that, Steve. I really do. That's not what I'm having a hard time with," Catherine huffed out.

Steve hung his head. When he looked up, he didn't have a good response but he had to try. "I'm really sorry."

"You lied to me," Cath seethed.

"I never lied to you," Steve denied.

"Old friend, buddy, just helping him out; those weren't lies?" she accused.

"No, they weren't if you insert the names Steve, Arianna and Jenny into those statements," Steve defended himself. "I didn't lie."

"That's stretching it, Steve," Cath snorted.

"Wow! That's rich coming from you," he retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want to talk about Billy or your decision to leave the Navy?" Steve asked.

"So now you're trying to make this about me?" Catherine inquired, outraged.

"No, Cath, I'm making this about us. We both have stuff we haven't told each other, either personal or professional, past or recent. This isn't any different."

"I disagree. This is different," she challenged.

"I don't see how," Steve replied honestly. "It was a temporary situation. One that needed special handling. Other than feelings, no one got hurt."

"So my feelings aren't important?" Catherine asked.

"That's not what I said. Yes, your feelings are important. What are you really upset about, Cath?"

Catherine blanched at his bluntness, she hadn't actually decided. Steve waited her out. The silence stretched between them. Finally Catherine sighed, "Is this because I didn't tell you about Doris?"

"This has nothing to do with that. I forgave you. You did what you thought was best. I did too. You still haven't answered the question," Steve said.

"I'm angry because Danny and Chin knew first. Oh, and Grace too. You went to the zoo with them for Christ's sake!"

"I'm sorry about that, but as I said, they found out by accident. Danny ease- dropped on a conversation and confronted me. Chin was a bystander to a chewing out."

"They were truly accidents?" Cath asked.

"Yes, Danny was nosey and Chin was in the right place at the wrong time," he reiterated.

"So where do we go from here?" she put out there.

"I'd like you to get to know Arianna. She's a part of my life and I want her to be a part of our lives," he admitted.

"I think I can handle that," she said quietly.

"Cath, I know this isn't easy. Despite what Danny says, I'm not oblivious. I know we need to work on our relationship. I'm hoping you're willing to do so."

"This isn't going to be an easy fix, Steve."

"I know that. Nothing worth fighting for ever is."

"So, where do we start?" Catherine asked.

"How about I actually buy you some lunch and we keep talking?" Steve suggested.

"I think that sounds nice," she replied. She watched as Steve ambled over to the truck to place their order, shooting the breeze with Flippa while he waited. She replayed their conversation in her head.

The Navy taught them to keep things close to the vest and they'd both carried it into their private lives. She was being unrealistic in believing Steve would magically be able to shut that instinct down or herself for that matter. Maybe they can compromise.

Steve came back with two shrimp plates and some coconut water. As he sat down, he noticed the contemplative look on Catherine's face. "What's running through that brain?"

"Do you think people can change?"

"You mean their basic instincts or what they've been taught?" Steve asked for clarification.

"Either one or both," she answered.

"I think that if you want to change bad enough, you can. Wouldn't be easy though. Why? You thinking about changing something? Cause I have to say I like you just the way you are," Steve admitted.

"I suppose I should thank you for the compliment," she replied.

"Wasn't so much a compliment as a statement of fact," Steve returned. "Look, Cath, I know I'm far from perfect and as my partner likes to point out, my issues have issues, but I don't... I'm not that bad of a guy."

"Now I'd say you were fishing for compliments but you're not that type either. You are a good guy. You always put family first. This is a case where that instinct well," she trailed off.

"Made a mess of things," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Cath, if I had to do it over again, I don't think I would've done it much differently. I might have told you in the truck on the way to the hostage situation rather than have it broadcast like it was. I never intended to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted."

I understand, Steve. I really do. How about this, from now on we agree that if there's something we aren't ready to discuss, we simply say that and promise to tell when the time is right," Cath offered up as a compromise.

"Let me make sure I understand so I don't screw this up too. I'd simply say, 'Catherine, I've got something I need to deal with and I'll tell you everything when I can.' That about right?" Steve asked.

"That's it exactly. Then the other person doesn't have to worry or guess," Catherine confirmed.

"I can do that," Steve consented.

"Good. So what's next?" she asked.

"Well, I going to crash Grace's cheerleading practice today at two. Arianna is helping her with her technique. Mary and Joan are here till Tuesday so I'm having a dinner Monday night. Would you like to come? It'll be the five of us if you do," Steve answered.

"I'd like that," Cath replied.

"I'd like it too," Steve whispered.

"So, I have you for another half hour then," she said coyly.

"What do you have in mind, Miss Rollins?"

"Oh, I don't know, Maybe a stroll along the beach."

"I think that can be arranged."

They finished up their meal and deposited the trash. Steve caught the knowing wink from Flippa and gave the man a quick nod before he took Catherine's hand. They strolled along watching the surfers and swimmers, enjoying each other's company.

Steve's text message chimed. It was from Danny.

_Hey. When you show up at Ari's, turn your cop lights on about a block away. Will explain when you get here._

_This had better be good. _ He shot back

_with a McGarrett involved could it be any less?_

_Point_

At Catherine's curious expression, Steve explained, "Apparently Danny and Grace are already at Arianna's and Danny is needing me to play bad cop."

"You should probably go then," Cath said.

"Nah. I told them two. I still have fifteen minutes."

"We should still head back. By the time we get to the cars, it'll be time for you to leave," she pointed out.

Back at the parking lot, they exchanged a quick hug and kiss. Steve promised to call that night before Cath drove away. He headed for the truck, wondering just what his daughter and partner had gotten up to.


	4. Chapter 4

About a block out, Steve did as requested, flipping on the lights. He pulled up behind the Camaro to find a disgusted looking Danny, a peeved looking daughter, a bemused Grace and a small group of on lookers all staring at Arianna's garage door. Danny started waving him over the minute Steve got out of the truck.

"Just play along," Danny whispered, the spoke a lot louder, "Commander McGarrett, there's really no need to involve all of Five-0. This is a simple case of vandalism." As he spoke, he casually moved them closer to the curiosity seekers.

"Destruction of private property isn't simple, Detective Williams." Steve replied, easily reading his partner. "If the damage is over a certain dollar amount, the act can be considered a felony."

"That's true, but sometimes the victim will forego pressing charges if the perpetrator agrees to make restitution," Danny said, subtly letting Steve know with a small gesture, that he suspected two young teens standing towards the back of the group.

"I've seen that, but the victim is the daughter of a cop. I'm not so sure she wouldn't want to see the criminal locked up," Steve offered casually.

"Again true, but maybe she'd be willing to this one time if the perps voluntarily came forward without us having to hunt them down," Danny said.

Steve pretended to consider the statement while he swung his gaze over the group and then back to the garage door. He sighed, "We won't know unless someone confesses, but she is a reasonable person. Let's see if we can get some fingerprints."

As Danny and Steve started to turn back to the house, one of the teens stepped forward, pulling the other with him to the shocked gasp of the woman standing next to them. "Excuse me, Sir, my brother and I were the ones."

Before Steve could respond, their mother squawked, "Joseph and Ryan Berkowitz, you two are in such deep trouble! Not only are you going to fix this mess, by the time you're done with your groundings and extra chores, you'll wish I'd let them take you to juvie."

Steve let Danny take care of the delinquents while he asked Arianna what she wanted. He made sure to send a couple of angry glances their way while he talked with her. Both Arianna and Steve walked back to Danny, the boys and their mom.

Steve spoke for Arianna. "Miss McGarrett has agreed not to press charges as long as the mess is cleaned up promptly, the garage door is repainted if needed and she receives an apology."

A stern look from their mom had them immediately groveling and agreeing. By the end of the conversation Arianna had been informed that not only would the door be repainted, but the boys would also be scrapping, sanding and repainting the entire exterior of the house as a part of their penance. There was no negotiating with the mother.

Cleaning supplies were quickly dispersed and the teens scrubbed under the watchful eyes of their parents (Dad came home as supplies were being gathered). Danny and Steve settled on the patio to watch Grace and Arianna.

"So, you gonna tell me the story?" Steve asked Danny.

"Not much to tell. Arianna called me to ask if I'd look up how to remove eggs and grape jelly from a painted surface since she doesn't have internet. Naturally I asked why."

"Naturally," Steve inserted.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued, "She told me what had happened and I told her to wait until I got here before she did anything. Grace and I concocted the plan on the way over. Worked like a charm."

"How'd you know the kids would be watching?"

"Arianna said they were outside when she pulled up and they were showing a bit too much interest in her reaction."

"Good work, partner. How come she didn't call me?" Steve asked.

"Ah, she said you were out with Catherine and since she'd already caused trouble there, she didn't want to disturb you," Danny replied. "How'd that go, by the way?"

"We talked. Used actual words and sentences."

"Wow! Go on."

"I apologized."

"This is good."

"We agreed that we both need to be more open with each other. We're going to work on it."

"Very good. Communication. I like it. We may civilize you yet," Danny snarked.

Steve slapped his arm. They watched their daughters perform acts of contortion they'll never be able to do. After an hour or so, the two girls called it quits, dropping into chairs next to the men. They chatted until they were interrupted by the two vandals and their dad. Arianna, signing only, begged Steve to take care of it.

Danny whispered, "Another joy of fatherhood," as Steve rose to speak with the three guys.

As they waited for Steve to return form inspecting the cleaning job, Grace took the opportunity to ask Danny an unexpected question. "Danno, what would you say if I told you I wanted a tattoo when I turn eighteen?"

Danny did his best impression of a fish out of water. Grace giggled. Arianna laughed outright.

"I wouldn't get anything as elaborate as Uncle Steve's or Arianna's, but it would definitely be bigger than yours. A rose or a monkey maybe."

Danny, finally recovering, cleared his throat. "Well, I'd have to say that you need to think long and hard before you decide and since you've got seven years or so before you're able to get a tattoo, you might change your mind before then."

"And if I don't change my mind?"

Danny unconsciously rubbed the ellipse on his left hand. Not wanting to be a hypocrite, he said, "Then the parlor must be approved by me or Uncle

Steve."

"What's Uncle Steve approving?" the man himself asked coming around the house.

"My tattoo parlor," Grace squealed for effect.

"Oh! Most definitely," Steve said going with the flow.

"Do you want another tattoo, Arianna?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someday," the older girl said.

"If you do, that place will also be Uncle Danny and Dad approved," Danny declared.

"Damn straight," Steve confirmed. The girls laughed.

Noticing it was getting late, Danny and Grace said their goodbyes. After trying and failing to get Arianna to come back over for dinner, Steve headed for home too.

Steve didn't have to open the door to hear the wailing emanating from inside his house. He couldn't tell if it was Mary or Joan who was crying the hardest. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously opened the door. He didn't know how it was possible, but the volume increased ten-fold. For a brief moment he considered crashing on Arianna's couch.

"Mary, what the hell is going on?" he yelled. There was no answer. He applied all his hard earned tracking skills and found the pair in the upstairs master bath. He was about to repeat his earlier question when he was confronted with two tear stained faces. The words died in his throat. Assessing the situation, he grabbed the only dry towel and plucked Joan from the tub, wrapping her securely before he helped Mary to her feet and directed her to get out of her soaked clothes while he attended to Joan.

He got Joan diapered and into her jammies while muttering soothing words to calm her down to weepy hiccups. He deposited her in the playpen with her favorite blanket and teething ring. He didn't see Mary as he trudged upstairs to reclaim his water logged bathroom. It took twice as long as it should have because Steve kept popping back out to peer over the balcony to check on Joan. By the time he finished, Joan was asleep and Mary had not reappeared.

Steve tiptoed back to the living room and gently scooped Joan from the playpen. He placed the sleeping infant into the travel crib and covered her with her blanket. It was time to hunt down Mary. He found her on the lanai with a large glass of water and an unopened bottle of beer.

"That for me?" he asked quietly.

Mary smirked at her brother who was still signing. "It's the least I can do. Thanks by the way."

"Don't worry about it. Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked swallowing down some beer.

"She's been fussy since Arianna left. Nothing I did worked. The bath was my last resort. She really loves her bath but everything went wrong; the towel wouldn't stay in place and then I got soap in her eyes and then she discovered that slapping the water was so much more fun than wiggling her fingers. It went downhill from there."

"Ah, Mary."

"Yeah, I know. Please don't tell me you told me so. I really can't handle that right now."

"I'm not going to say that. You're a good mother, Mary. Despite what I said when Joan first, well, when she joined the family, you've been really good with her," Steve admitted.

"I really didn't think parenting would be this hard you know," she sighed.

"Tell me about it. Doesn't matter if the kid is nine months or twenty years, it's damn difficult," Steve agreed.

"Hey! At least you didn't have messy diapers and spit up," Mary consoled.

"No, thank god! I do have dating and mouthiness though, less mess, still as annoying."

"Who would have thought we'd both be first time parents at the same time. What do you think Mom's going to say when she finds out?" Mary wondered.

"I have a feeling Doris already knows," he said.

"You're probably right. She probably knew before the ink dried on the papers," she agreed. "Do you think she's ever going to come back home?"

"I think when she's ready to face us and explain things, she will, but I don't think that's going to be any time soon."

"I'm not so sure I want Joan to get to know her as a grandmother. She's not really the ideal role model. I would however pay good money to be there when Arianna meets her," Mary all but snarled.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Steve asked.

"I think Arianna would chew Doris up and spit her back out. She's so like you but with more spunk and she's loyal to you," Mary answered.

"I don't know, she's skittish," Steve said.

"Not when it comes to you or family. She went and talked to Catherine for pete's sake. She'd defend you no matter what," Mary rejoined.

"Yeah?" Steve questioned with a proud grin.

Mary's answer was to slap his shoulder and ask a question of her own. "Catherine coming tomorrow night?"

"She said she would."

"Good! Arianna and I worked out the menu. I'm picking up the groceries and she's coming right after school to do the cooking. She's going to show me some more tricks in the kitchen."

"I'm looking forward to it," Steve said. "I'm going in to call Catherine and grab a bite. You want something?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate with Joan sorta."

"Alright," Steve said rising to head in.

Pulling out the fixings for a sandwich while pressing Cath's number. Her voicemail answered. Leaving a message for her to call back, he continued making the sandwiches. Mary came in as he finished cleaning up. He silently handed her the second plate. They sat in companionable silence at the table and afterward, they watched a little TV. Mary retired early while Steve decided a short run would be good before he too gave in.

Cath hadn't returned his call by the time he'd done the planned two miles. He was a little worried. What if they'd caught a case? He called again. This time she picked up immediately.

"Hey, glad you called," she answered.

"Yeah? I called earlier but you didn't answer."

"Crap! I think I need a new phone. I missed a call from my mom too," she explained.

"I need to get you on Five-0's plan. I keep forgetting," Steve said.

"I'll help you remember tomorrow," she chided. "How was the rest of your day?"

Steve filled her in on the excitement. "Sounds like you had fun then."

"I'd almost rather been called into work," he confessed.

"Ah, you poor baby," she teased.

"Thanks for the support," he groaned. "Hey, Cath?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know. See you in the morning," she said just as quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning started way too early for the McGarrett household. Joan had decided that sleep was for the weak. She'd made it till eleven before announcing that it was party time. Steve and Mary ended up dozing on the couch while the baby entertained herself in the playpen they'd put in front of them. Joan finally fell asleep as Steve was getting out of the shower. He snuck out leaving Mary curled up on the couch.

The team was standing around the tech table catching up on the weekend's events by the time Steve dragged himself through the doors.

"Wow, boss! If I didn't know better, I'd say you tied one on last night," Kono exclaimed when she caught sight of him.

"We got a case?" Steve asked dropping into a chair.

"No, but we still have our share of the paperwork from Thursday and you didn't respond to Kono," Chin said.

"Joan didn't sleep and so Mary and I didn't either," Steve responded.

"What did you try to get her to sleep?" Danny questioned.

"We read stories, we paced the floor, we gave her warm milk, we tried silence. Hell, I even sang some lullabies," Steve yawned.

"Okay, we'll set the discussion about your singing aside for a moment and ask if you took her for a car ride," Danny said.

"Car ride?" Steve yawned again. "Why would we do that?"

"Cause the motion of a moving vehicle is soothing when it is driven at an acceptable speed," Danny informed him, smiling at the other two when Steve's head dropped to his chest.

Walking over to the sleeping SEAL and pulled gently on his arm. "Come on, big guy. I'm not sure how you even made it here but I'm positive that we can manage the paperwork without you. You can catch a few z's on the nice comfy couch in your office."

Steve allowed Danny to pull him to his feet and guide him towards his office. "I'll grab a chai tea and I'll be just fine," he half-heartedly protested.

"Sure, sure and I'll grow a foot if I stop drinking coffee," Danny returned. Chin and Kono snickered in the background.

Steve submitting to Danny's ministrations, found himself stretched out with a light blanket thrown over him. "I _can_ sing you know," he muttered, succumbing to the downward pull of his eyelids.

"Yeah, yeah, we let you think that," Danny whispered as he tucked the blanket tighter around Steve's shoulders, muted the desk phone and grabbed the man's cell to monitor for him.

Catherine arrived to find three of her colleagues working diligently on paperwork and a sign on Steve's door (placed by Kono) 'Don't Wake da Boss!' Looking around, she caught the younger woman's gaze. Kono motioned for Cath to join her in her office.

"What's going on?" Cath asked waving towards the SEAL's closed up office.

"Joan kept them up all night. Steve came in looking like he'd pulled too many barrels," Kono answered. "He got here about an hour ago and Danny shuffled him to the couch and he's been sleeping ever since."

Reading her watch, Catherine's mouth gaped. "You guys have been here since six-thirty?" she questioned.

"We started trickling in around six. The waves weren't cooperating so I came in. Danny had to drop Grace off early. Not sure about Chin," Kono expounded.

"Why didn't someone call me? I'd have come in."

"We were mostly gabbing. Didn't start anything significant till after Steve got here. No big deal," Kono assured.

"Well, I'd better get to my desk," Catherine announced as she stood up. She greeted Chin and Danny, who were now at the tech table, on her way.

Danny was about to say something when Steve's phone chimed a text.

_Do you like Indian food?_

Danny decided to have a little fun. _I do but Steve does not. Causes heartburn._

_huh?_

_Why huh? Wasn't I clear?_

_Uncle Danny why do u have Dad's phone?_

_Shhh! He's sleeping._

_?! And u know this how?!_

_Cause I tucked him in._

_Okaaay. Guess there are worse guys I could have for a step father. Have him call me when he wakes, please._

_Will do. Want anything else?_

_Give him a kiss for me?_

_Not. A. Chance._

_So you'll sleep with him but won't kiss him. Interesting._

_Go to school!_

_Yes, Sir!_

He should have known better than to go head to head with Arianna.

It was fortuitous (Danny's word) that the phones remained silent all morning. Steve emerged from his office around eleven, looking a hundred percent better than he had four hours previous. Everyone was in the conference room going over could cases, throwing out ideas. When Steve joined them, there was a round of applause.

"Very funny. Has anyone seen my phone?" He managed to catch it before it hit his face. Danny had amazing aim.

"Mary called to let you know that Joan only took a three hour nap so tonight might be interesting. Arianna wanted to know if you liked Indian food."

"What did you tell her?" Steve asked warily.

"The truth," Danny said innocently.

"Great! I'll remember that when Amber asks about you," Steve groaned.

"Doesn't Indian food give you...," Catherine started.

Steve interrupted," Yes, yes it does and my kid doesn't need to know that."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of boss. It's a normal bodily..."

"Kono, if you finish that sentence, you'll be cleaning all the weapons in the armory," Steve growled.

"Dully noted," Kono relented.

The day stayed uneventful and they managed to close shop at five. Catherine waited for Steve to double check all the doors. "So what time do you want me?"

"Arianna said dinner's at six-thirty so any time after six, but remember she doesn't run on island time," Steve replied.

"Be on time. Got it. Want me to bring anything?"

"Got it covered this time. See you in a little while." Steve gave her a quick kiss and made for his truck.

Steve was man enough to admit he was a little leery about going in his house. As he approached the door, he took a minute to do some recon. Arianna's bike was pulled close to the garage; daughter here, check. Mary's rental sat in the drive; Mary and Joan, check. The front window was open. Today's sound was laughter and high pitched squeal. Everyone was in a good mood; safe to enter, check. As he entered, he made a mental note to investigate updating his security system to include the devices Arianna would need to live here if the occasion arose.

The smells floating from the kitchen assaulted his senses. His stomach stood up and took notice, growling its need. He flicked the light as he stood in the kitchen doorway to get everyone's attention. "What smells so good?"

"We're making Lebanese tonight since we all know what Indian does to you," Mary announced gleefully.

"Okay, now I'm offended. The whole world doesn't need to know," Steve protested.

"Hey, pizza sauce gives me heartburn. It's not embarrassing," Arianna said.

"Oh my god! Is that what he told you?" Mary exclaimed.

"Uncle Danny told me when I asked," Arianna said confusion clear on her face especially when Steve's face turned bright red.

When it became apparent Steve wasn't going to explain, Arianna turned to Mary for help.

"Let's say he gets something but it isn't heartburn," Mary tattled pointing towards her own stomach.

Arianna's face was a mix between amusement and mortification. "Okay, it's official! There are some things I don't need to know about my father!"

Mary started snickering which led to the two women giggling. Eventually all three were laughing. Mary may even have had tears in her eyes.

Catherine pulled up to Steve's with a touch of anxiety. This night could go either really well ore horribly wrong. Taking a deep breath, she started to knock when she heard laughter coming from the lanai. She made her way around the back to find everyone.

Catching site of her first, Arianna called out, "Catherine, you're here. Mary and Dad are telling me some of their adventures."

She gladly joined them, accepting Steve's quick kiss. As predicted, Arianna nudged Mary a couple of minutes before six-thirty. They excused themselves to get the food.

"It's good to see you relaxed," Cath observed.

"You've seen me relaxed," Steve protested.

"Not in a really long while," she said.

Any further conversation was halted by the arrival of food. As they dug in, Catherine couldn't help but comment. "Mary, this is amazing," she moaned.

"Thanks, but Arianna did most of the work," Mary said graciously.

"Well, it's very good," Cath reiterated.

The food was consumed with gusto. Everyone cleaned their plates. Steve jumped up to clear the table; Mary taking the hint, joined him.

Catherine waited till they were out of earshot before she asked, "So, you swim, you run, surf, do gymnastics and you cook. Is there anything you don't do?"

"Sing. Oh, and I can't sew," Arianna answered.

"Really?" Cath sputtered before she could stop herself.

"Yep. Something about not being able to stay on key and I'm all thumbs," Arianna sassed.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Cath apologized, her mortification showing on her face.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's nice when people forget. It means they see me and not the hearing aides."

"Are people always, well, are they judgmental?"

"For the most part, no. You always have your exceptions, just like with everything. I'm sure you've encountered a form of it, someone thinking a woman has no right being in the Navy," Arianna said.

"Never thought about it like that," Cath confessed.

"That may be a tad exaggerated, but you get the point."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" the older woman asked.

"No. For a long time I wanted to be a professional athlete. I wanted to compete in the Olympics and I didn't want to settle for anything less. I wanted it so bad clear up until I figured out it would mean never having food in the house."

"That was some pretty lofty goals."

"In all fairness, I was nine," Arianna defended herself.

"Okay, you had me going," Cath laughed.

"All seriousness, I did want to compete professionally but reality hit at age sixteen then I knew I needed to do something I could actually earn a living from."

"What happened at sixteen?"

"I graduated high school and Mom kinda said that was it. I got a full ride to university on academics so..."

"Wow! If I ever doubted you're a McGarrett, you just put it firmly to rest," Catherine exclaimed. At the younger girl's confused face, she continued, "Your dad was, rather is, a complete overachiever. Top of his class, QB in high school, top of his BUD's class."

"He didn't tell me any of that," Arianna said in awe.

"Really? He usually likes to brag about his high school accomplishments," Catherine informed her.

Before Arianna could ask any questions, Steve and Mary returned with dessert. "This is all Mary's," Arianna said pointing at the individual molten lava cakes.

"All I did was follow the directions," Mary protested.

"That's 80% of the process," Arianna stated.

"What's the other 20%?" Steve asked.

"Heart," Mary and Arianna replied together.

Arianna's phone chose that moment to flash and vibrate. Checking the display, she excused herself to take the call. The three watched as she walked to the beach for some privacy.

Mary, having saw the display, announced, "Wow, three times since she got here. The guy must be really interested."

Steve frowned. "What guy?"

"Some guy from her school. He's a teacher also. I think that he's trying to work up the courage to ask her out."

Steve couldn't help but think about Arianna's last date. The scowl he was wearing deepened.

"What's with the look, man? It's just a date," Mary said.

"Let's say her last date didn't go so well," Steve explained.

Arianna rejoined them looking uncomfortable. "Sorry about that."

"Everything okay?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, it's good. I have a favor to ask," Arianna said.

"Shoots."

"I have a date with this guy on Friday and I was wondering if you'd be, well if you'd be there when he arrived. Please?" she begged looking from Steve to Catherine.

"Of course it's fine and I will definitely be there," Steve stated. "Just tell me when."

"Thanks. Catherine, if you want to meet him too, I'd be okay with that," Arianna hoping the former intelligence office caught the undertone to her words.

Catherine, sat flabbergasted and silent for a second.

"He's older than me by a few years and I'm," she paused, "I want a second opinion," Arianna babbled to fill the silence.

"What do you say, Cath? Think we can play the heavies?" Steve asked trying to get a response.

Catherine gave herself a mental shake. "Of course. I'd like to meet the man."

"Great! The date's Friday so I was thinking I could help Grace here and then I could get ready and he could pick me up from here?"

"Don't want him to know where you live?" Mary guessed.

"Yeah, maybe a little?" Arianna admitted.

Steve reached over and pulled her into a hug. "We'll be there for you sweetheart."

"I hate to break this family party up but if Joan and I are going to catch the red-eye, we've got to get to bed," Mary declared.

"I've got some papers to grade before tomorrow, so I need to get going too," Arianna said.

Many hugs, kisses and a few tears later, Mary and Joan were in bed, Arianna was halfway home and Steve and Catherine were having a nightcap.

"This went well," Catherine said.

"Good. I'm glad you think so too," Steve responded.

"I should be going as well."

"You can stay if you want. Just to sleep," Steve offered.

"You know, I've had enough morning run-ins with Mary so I think I'll pass for tonight," Catherine replied.

"Okay. How about I walk you to your car then?"

"I'd like that," she said. "I also wouldn't be opposed to a goodnight kiss."

"Really?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well, I think I can be accommodating," Steve growled. The kiss didn't end at one but Catherine eventually made it to her car. Steve went to bed feeling better than he had in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

With Mary off safely and a quick text to his daughter to assure her he hadn't left her aunt and cousin at the drop off lane but had walked in with them to security, Steve made his way to the Palace. It was early enough that he had the whole place to himself. Turning on his computer, he pulled up his emails and proceeded to go through them. It never failed to surprise him that despite their top notch spam filter, he still managed to get some junk mail. He quickly selected all the crap as was ready to hit delete until he realized he'd grabbed one from a Navy buddy who happened to be a J.A.G. officer. Correcting his mistake, he deleted the others and opened the one from Ryan.

_Steve,_

_ I'm please to inform you that the matter has been taken care of. You were correct in your suspicions. There was quite a lot more money that she was told and they were trying to bilk her out of it. Monetary funds will be released by end of week._

_ Thank you for the opportunity to repay the debt._

_ I'm not sure what the appropriate gift is for a guy who finds out he's a father to a 20 yr. old, so I went for something classic; 20 yr. old single malt. Also should be there by the end of the week. Shalee and I would love to meet her._

_Ryan_

Steve sent off a quick reply and sat back in his chair. He'd told Arianna he'd stay out of her money issues and technically he had. He'd only briefly mentioned the possibility of corrupt lawyers and Ryan had ran with it. Steve didn't feel the least bit guilty.

Steve was about to greet Danny when his phone rang. Checking the ID, he answered. Listening to the officer on the other end, he waved Danny over. "We got a call," he mouthed. "We'll be there in twenty," he said out loud.

"Danny, call the others. Have them meet us at the Outrigger Waikiki. We've got a body."

When the first two members of Five-0 arrived, they found a rather pale Sgt. Lukela speaking to a very traumatized hotel employee. There was a shaky officer standing outside the room door. Steve and Danny gave each other _what the hell_ looks as they approached.

Duke detached himself from the witness. "Steve, before you go in there I should warn you."

"What do you mean, warn us?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say I've never seen anything like this. CSU and the M.E. are still in route," Duke replied.

"Thanks for the," Danny started.

"Guys, it's gruesome to put it bluntly," Duke confessed.

Steve and Danny pulled on their gloves as they made their way to the room door. The young officer moved aside to let them enter.

"You going to show us what we've got?" Steve asked him.

The man blanched. "I'd rather not, Commander."

The partners shared another confused look. The confusion lasted seconds after entering the hotel suite. Even with all of their combined experience, neither of them were prepared for what they saw.

Their victim was sitting at a small table, plate of food in front of her, wine glass in her hand, poised as if she was about to enjoy a wonderful evening meal. The glaring exceptions were the hole in her chest where her heart should have been and the completely disfiguring knife wounds on her face. Neither man would admit it, but they both had to fight to keep their breakfasts down. The voices of the rest of the team was welcome.

The pair moved back into the hallway. "Duke, do we have an ID?" Steve asked.

"The room's registered to a Tiffany LeBeau, but we can't be sure if it's her until we get fingerprints or maybe dental records," Duke answered.

"Why can't we get an ID?" Kono wondered.

"There's too much damage to the face. Is Max here yet?" Danny said.

"Right here, Detective," the M.E. said from down the hall. "CSU is right behind me. Sgt. Lukela has already informed me of the macabre nature of our crime scene. If you'll excuse me, I'll get right to it."

"By all means, Max," Danny said moving back to allow the man through.

The quirky M.E. carried his equipment into the suite. His, "Oh, my!" carried out to the group in the hall.

Steve briefly described the scene to explain Max's reaction Even Chin's zen like calm shattered a little.

Steve dispatched the team. "Cath, you talk to the witness again. Make sure the story matches what Duke got, then head to security and get the tapes from the time Ms. LeBeau checked in. Chin, stay here with CSU. Kono, start interviewing the other occupants on this floor. Danny and I will take the staff. Duke, is the building locked down? I don't want anyone checking out without talking to us or one of your men first."

Chin got his first look at the victim. Steve had been holding back. "Max," he greeted the doctor.

"Lt. Kelly, I'm afraid I have little to tell you so far. With the amount of blood in the other room, I can say with certainty that this is our crime scene."

Chin followed Max's sight line to the open bedroom door. CSU was well into their work. "Lt. Kelly, you might be interested in seeing this," one of them said.

"Well, this wasn't a robbery too. Cash and credit cards are still in the wallet," Chin observed as he examined the purse he'd been handed. Moving to the bedroom area, he swallowed at the sight. The bed was soaked with blood. Glancing at the open closet he said, "I would lay a guess that all of her clothing and jewelry are here as well."

"Lt. Kelly, I am ready with my preliminary findings," Max called out. "Time of death is between one and one-thirty a.m. Cause of death appears to be exsanguination. I can confirm that when I get her back to the lab. Prints have been sent to Fong. I'll request dental records for Ms. LeBeau as soon as I can find next of kin."

"Keep us informed, Max."

"As always, Lieutenant."

Kono's task was much easier. The floor consisted of four suites and only three were occupied. After questioning the sleepy inhabitants, she went down one floor to speak with the guests in those four rooms as they shared an elevator with the other floor. She didn't bother with the floor above as the penthouse was empty.

Catherine spoke with the girl from housekeeping. She stuck to her story. Down in security, Cath ran into some minor difficulties which were cleared up with a call to the manager who was talking with Steve and Danny. The video finally made it to Five-0's sky drive as did the records for the victim's key card.

Several hours later, three team members congregated at HQ around the tech table. They'd started coordinating information, trying to put the puzzle pieces together, when Steve and Danny made it back.

Steve wore his _Save Me From Stupid People_ face while Danny was unusually un-animated. "Someone please tell me we have something," Steve begged.

Chin flicked a few more items to the display screens before he answered. "Thanks to Max we have a positive id. Our victim is Tiffany LeBeau, age thirty-four, from Shreveport, Louisiana, recently divorced from Dr. Ben LeBeau; a prominent neurosurgeon."

"That fits with what the desk clerk told us. Tiffany mentioned to her that she was here celebrating the end of thirteen hellacious years," Danny added.

"Funny, the ex-husband said almost the exact same thing to Max. It's also been confirmed that the victim bleed to death. Max found a foreign substance in her blood and sent it to the lab. Charlie and the team are still processing evidence. They have a number of prints they are trying to match up," Chin finished up.

Catherine went next. "The video from last night is useless. There's cameras on all the floors except for the top three."

"That seems illogical. Why aren't those floors covered?" Steve asked.

"Security says it's to protect the privacy of the guests. Cameras are located in the elevators and you need a special key card to get up there, but once you're there, you can move freely between floors via the stairwells," Cath continued.

"Can someone go from the ground floor and gain access to the penthouse using the stairs?" Danny asked.

"No. You have to have the key code like you do with the elevators, to open the floor doors. I haven't had time to get through the rest of the tapes or card records."

Kono stepped up. "I spoke with all the guests on the secure floors. None of them remembered seeing anything unusual and they couldn't hear anything but the party going on in the suite directly below our victim's. Hotel management was forced to send security around two a.m. Apparently seven people can make enough noise to seep through sound proofing. All seven partiers were there, in various states of dress and stages of hangovers, when I knocked on the door. Good thing I've been desensitized by the surf houses." She still shivered for effect. "We have seventeen people, including our victim, between all three floors. I'm running backgrounds on them. Nothing strange so far."

"We got zilch from the staff. Tiffany checked in Friday afternoon and has been a typical guest, spa treatment on Saturday, room service for evening meals, generous tipper, in essence, boring," Danny said.

Steve didn't look any happier than before. "Okay, Chin, start digging into our vic's life. See if there's anything that would warrant this. Danny, will you help Cath with the videos? Kono, keep on those guests.

"What are you going to do?" Cath questioned.

"I've go to meet Arianna during her prep period," he replied. "I won't be more than ninety minutes."

Steve headed out after everyone else dispersed. Climbing in his truck, he sent a quick text, _On My Way,_ before he put the truck in gear. He waited till a red light to check the response, _MEET U AT FRONT OFFICE._

Parking in a visitor's spot, Steve made his way to the office. Arianna greeted him with a hug. "The psychologist wants to speak with you," she said.

"Okay."

"You're alright with it?"

"Sure. I told you so on the phone," he stated. Taking in her nervousness, he gave her had a quick squeeze. "It's all good."

A deep voice answered Steve's knock. "Come in." A tall Samoan stood to greet him. "Commander, thank you for coming. Arianna, you're free to join us."

"Not a problem, Doctor," Steve responded.

"Have a seat, please," the man said gesturing to a couple of chairs. "Arianna tells me you were involved in ending the hostage situation."

"Only on the periphery. Because of our connections to Arianna, my team had to take a secondary role," Steve informed him.

"But you were kept apprised of the situation," the man insisted.

"Yes. Where is this going?" Steve demanded, not liking the man's evasiveness or Arianna's tense posture.

"I'm sorry, I need to explain better. While I don't feel Arianna requires more formal counseling, I want to make sure that she has someone who understands what happened to talk to. Should the need arise of course."

"Of course," Steve repeated, pretending to understand. "Arianna can talk with me or my partner or the other members of my team."

"That's good. That's good. Then our work here is done," the doctor declared.

Arianna walked Steve to the parking lot. The pair kept silent until they reached the truck. "That was strange right?" Arianna asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was strange. How long did you talk with him?" Steve asked.

"About thirty minutes before he asked for you," she answered.

"Huh. Are you okay with what he said?" Steve expressed his concern.

"I think so. If I have another panic attack, we'll know I'm lying." At the dirty look she received, she hastily added, "Really, I'm fine."

"You can talk to us anytime," Steve said.

"I know," she confirmed. "Now get back to work and solve that case."

"Yes, ma'am! Love you, kamali'i wahine."

"Love you too, Dad."

"I'll call you tonight," Steve promised.

"Kay. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mary texted. They made it home safe and sound. Said she'd call on the weekend."

"I'm glad you and Mary are getting along. She wouldn't have bothered if it was only me."

"I don't know about that, she made me promise to tell you," Arianna countered.

"Maybe," Steve conceded. "I need to get back."

"And I need to get to my classroom. Talk with you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve got back to find they'd made little progress. Max had called again to say the foreign substance he'd found in the blood was gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), enough to render the victim unconscious.

"Small favor that she didn't know what was happening to her," Danny growled. "There were no signs of sexual assault."

"So we have a compassionate killer," Steve snarked.

"Max also determined that, while not clean cuts, a scalpel was used to cut her chest open and remove the heart. An ordinary kitchen paring knife was most likely used on the face," Chin added.

"Charlie's about halfway through with the evidence. All of the blood is from our victim. The prints have been matched to hotel staff and Tiffany LeBeau. Kono and Catherine are on their way to collect hair samples from the staff whose finger prints we found so Charlie will have comparisons when he gets to the samples," Danny said.

"Any luck with the background checks?" Steve asked.

"They're still running for the guests, but nothing of the ordinary has popped up yet," Chin replied. "I've started Tiffany's. The only thing I found so far was she came out of the divorce very well off."

"I think the phrase you're looking for is 'She took him to the cleaners'," Danny added.

"How about the video?" Steve threw out.

"Haven't finished with it. We did confirm that all the key card entrances to the room were either the vic or hotel staff," Chin replied.

"Alright. I'll take the video. The guy had to mess up somewhere," Steve said.

Each man went to their respective offices. About twenty minutes later, Chin was waving them back to the central room. "I found something. The hotel takes copies of all the driver's licenses of the registered guests. We have an anomaly." Pushing info to the screens, he continued, "The room below and across the hall from Tiffany's is registered to a Susan Harris." A driver license from Florida appeared on the screen.

"Okay, so far I'm not seeing a problem," Steve said.

"Wait for it," Chin instructed, pushing up another photo. "When I tried to verify her information, this is what I found."

Other than being female, the two women were nothing alike. The guest had medium length brown hair, cut into a bob. Her eyes were brown. She was slender built and listed as being 5' 11". The new Susan was 5' 4", red haired, green eyed and at least five years younger.

"It must have been cold in Miami," Danny observed the clarified, "Our Susan is wearing a thick turtle neck."

"I called the number our Susan gave and this lady answered. After explaining the situation, she told me she's a recent victim of identity theft. A credit card had been taken out in her name and used to by a plane ticket, round trip, from Miami to Hawaii and to book a hotel," Chin said.

"I think we need to have another talk with Ms. Harris," Danny stated.

"I called the hotel. She hasn't checked out," Chin announced to the departing pair's backs.

Slipping into their customary spots, the partners resumed their conversation from earlier in the day. "So, are you going to tell me what the meeting was all about?" Danny pried.

"The psychologist Arianna saw wanted to make sure she has someone to talk to."

"Doesn't that sound a little strange to you," Danny said.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Steve admitted.

"I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?"

"Since when do you ask before offering your opinion?" Steve teased.

"It's something new I'm trying."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, Steven. It may have been pointed out to me that I possibly have a lot of opinions and that quite possibly not all of them need to be vocalized," Danny shared.

"Amber said something didn't she?" Steve guessed.

"No, she did not, it was...," Danny mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Wanna repeat that last part," Steve quipped.

"It was Grace's cheerleading coach, okay. Happy now?"

Steve shot his partner his trademark satisfied grin. "Exceedingly so."

"Just for that, I'm gonna keep my valuable insight to myself," Danny pouted.

"Ah, Danno, you a little sensitive again?"

"Maybe," he admitted.

"So tell me your theory. I really want to know," Steve requested.

"If you really want to know, I think that she pulled a patented McGarrett move and talked her way around the issue."

Steve considered his friend's theory. "You're probably right. One of us should talk to her."

"I agree," Danny confirmed.

"We're here. Let's go meet our Susan Harris," Steve said.

They stopped at the front desk where the manager was more than willing to give them access to the suite floors and Susan Harris' room. He was eager to put the whole "unfortunate incident" behind them, bad publicity and all that.

The partners stepped into the elevator, Steve swiping the access card. The car stopped on the third floor. A family of five joined the pair. One of the children turned to stare directly at Steve's badge. "You know it's against the law to impersonate a police office, don't you?" the kid stated.

"What makes you think I'm not a cop?" Steve asked him.

"You don't look like a cop," the boy reasoned.

"Oh yeah? What do cops look like?" Danny asked.

The kid had the nerve to roll his eyes. "The cops at home wear uniforms and they're fatter than you."

"Oh, well we're a part of a special unit that requires us to be thinner and not wear a uniform," Steve said. The family got off before the kid could push the issue.

Checking for people in the lobby, the men approached the suite door. The Do Not Disturb sign was hanging on the knob. Steve pounded loudly on the door.

"Miss Harris, it's Five-0. We need to talk to you," he shouted. When there was no response, he called out again, "Miss Harris, please open the door."

Drawing their weapons, Steve swiped the card and Danny turned the handle. Like a well oiled machine, the partners cleared the suite.

"She ran, Danny. Call CSU and have them go over this place."

"Oh, the manager is going to love us," Danny exclaimed as he dialed.

Watching the two cops from the lobby sent a thrill through her whole body. They were here to find her but they wouldn't. She was too good. A minor mistake, leaving the room so early but there was nothing to find. She'd made sure of it. She stayed long enough to watch them verify the whereabouts of the others before she called for a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

When the boys got back to HQ, they were greeted by the rest of the team. Due to Cath and Kono's diligence, Charlie was able to match up all the hair samples but one. Chin had made it through all of the guest's and their victim's backgrounds. All were your average citizens and unless being a charity junkie was a crime, Tiffany was clean as well. The team kept working their leads till Steve called quits around seven. He received no arguments.

Catherine offered to stop for take-out on her way to Steve's. He took advantage of the offer so he could take a quick shower and call Arianna. At home at last, he practiced his Navy habits; three minutes, in and out. Relaxing on the couch, he dialed his daughter.

"Hi! You manage to catch the bad guy?"

"Not yet. How'd the rest of your day go?" he asked in return.

"Not too bad. I had to send two students to the office for fighting."

"What were they fighting about?"

"What else, over a girl. She was actually encouraging it when Kurt and I broke it up," she said.

"Who's Kurt? I haven't heard you mention him before," Steve pried.

Arianna laughed. "Kurt Ellis is a colleague. You'll get to meet him Friday. He's my date."

"Good," he grunted changing the phone to speaker while standing to get the door for Catherine. Motioning for her to set out the food, he continued the conversation. "When do we need to go grocery shopping again?"

"I'm good," she said.

"That's not an answer," Steve stated.

"I spent three days at your place," she deflected.

"Again, not answering the question."

"Steve, look it's good. I have enough for a while."

"So I'm still Steve when you're pissed, huh? Well, daughter dear, I have all night," he growled.

"Fine! How's Saturday after Grace's try-out?" she replied putting as much sass into her tone as she could.

"That's perfectly fine. What time are you practicing tomorrow?" Steve asked defusing the tension.

"Around four-thirty. Uncle Danny called me to warn me I might have to pick up Grace if you guys are still mid-case," Arianna said.

"He won't let her on the back of your bike," Steve stated.

"I know, besides there's not room. I'll take the car just in case. Oh, that reminds me. You didn't tell me how to fix that belt," she said.

"I'll get it Saturday, promise. Cath's here with food so I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay," Steve said.

"Enjoy. Tell Catherine I said 'hi'."

"Will do. Night, kaikamahine."

"Night, makua kane."

Catherine, who'd unabashedly ease dropped, quit trying to contain her giggles.

"What?!" Steve blurted, truly confused.

"It's nothing," Cather sputtered.

"Obviously it's something or wouldn't be about to bust a gut," Steve countered. "I have ways of making you talk," he claimed wagging his eyebrows.

"Bring it on, sailor boy," Cath challenged. They ended up having to reheat their dinner.

Comfortably ensconced on the couch, plates in hand Steve asked again, "What was so entertaining earlier?"

Catherine considered her answer while slowly chewing the last bite she'd taken. "It's nice to know that Steven J. McGarrett has a kryptonite is all."

"That so? And what exactly is my kryptonite?" Steve asked around a mouthful of moo goo gai pan.

"Your daughter," she said, leaving the 'duh' implied.

Steve grinned. "Yeah."

Steve would have sworn an oath that they'd just laid their heads down when the rancorous sound of Danny's ring tone (_When You Need Me _by the Boss) pulled him from a very nice dream involving Catherine, himself and a can of caramel.

"This had better be good," he snarled.

"Rise and shine, princess! We've got a case," Danny boomed jovially.

"You are way too perky for," Steve rolled so he could see the clock, "03:11."

"Did you just call me perky? Really, Steven, perky?" Danny joked.

"Daniel," Steve warned.

"Meet us at the Ahi Hale Resort. We've got another body."

"Copy that." Hanging up, Steve rolled over to find Catherine surprisedly still asleep. Shaking her shoulder, he enjoyed her incoherent mumbles for a second before talking directly in her ear. "Cath, we've got a case. Gotta move it."

It took minutes for the pair to be prepared and into the truck. Steve tossed his phone to his girlfriend. "Hey, do me a favor would ya? Change Danny's ring tone."

Cath, who'd caught the phone, said, "I don't know, it kinda suits him."

"That may be, but I really don't want Springsteen on my phone," Steve protested. "One Jersey native at a time."

"Fair enough. I'll see what I can find."

Arriving at the scene, they followed the uniforms to the back of the resort where the private bungalows were located. Danny and Chin stood on the walkway outside the furthest bungalow.

"Guys. What we got?" Steve asked warily. He really didn't like the expressions on their faces.

"We've got a repeat killer," Danny said quietly, no arm gyrations in sight.

"Repeat," Cath said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Monica Crest-Wheaton, age forty. Max indentified her from her selfies of her tattoo. T.O.D. is day before yesterday about eleven p.m. Heart missing and face completely disfigured," Chin grimaced.

"So this is our first victim" Cath said for clarity.

"Looks that way. Daughter called HPD when she hadn't heard from her," Danny confirmed. "Kono's on the phone with the daughter now."

"What's the scene on this one?" Steve inquired.

"Max has her bagged already, but as always, he had copious pictures taken. She was in the bathtub," Danny said flatly.

Steve frowned as he walked into the crime scene, Danny following closely. There were rose petals strewn from the bedroom to the bathroom. Burnt out candles lined the way. Neither doing anything to mask the smell of death. One of the techs was in the process of dumping a glass of wine into a jar for testing. Max was getting ready to escort the body out when he saw the two.

"Good morning, Commander," he greeted Steve not feeling it necessary to repeat a greeting to Danny.

"Max," Steve said curtly. "Is this the same as before?"

"I believe so. Cause of death is exsanguination. The wounds appear to be similar, but I can't say for certainty until I complete my autopsy."

"Thanks, Max," Danny said.

"You're most welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get her back to the lab," Max replied in his standard pedantic tone.

Danny followed Steve to the bedroom. He was close enough to hear his partner's quick inhale and whispered curse. He knew the man well enough that he could anticipate his next words.

"I want this guy, Danny!"


	9. Chapter 9

Even though it would be much later in the day before they heard anything from the lab or Max, Steve insisted the team meet at the palace to put together what they did have while it was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Kono tried to keep a reign on her emotions, but speaking with the victim's daughter had really got to her. "Monica's daughter Chelsea said her mother was here to get away for a while after she'd signed the divorce papers from her second husband. She's been here a week and had been calling Chelsea every day so when she didn't call for two days, Chelsea got worried."

"Did Monica get a large divorce settlement too?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, almost 90% of her ex's estate. Seems they had a pre-nup that split it evenly unless one of them was unfaithful," Kono replied.

"So we have two divorcees who took everything from their spouses. Monica from Louisiana too?" Catherine asked.

"No, she's from Atlanta, Georgia," Chin answered as he responded to the pin from their server letting them know the crime scene info had arrived.

Tapping a few files, he soon had the monitors filled. Their victim was lounging in the large whirlpool tub. Slight waivers indicated that some of the jets were running. Her neck was being supported by a towel roll. Bother her arms were outside the tub. One hand held a glass of red wine. There was a platter of what appeared to be caviar and crackers within arm's reach. From the very visible ring about the waterline, they could guess the tub had originally been filled with bubbles. They'd have to wait for the lab to be certain. The bed in the master was perfectly made, waiting for its next occupant. That is if the next person didn't mind being saturated in blood.

Not a one of them said a word as they studied the pictures. The alarm on Danny's phone broke the silence. "I need to call Rachel to have her take Grace to school," Danny said to no one in particular.

"No, Danny, you go ahead. We can't do much until we get some stuff back from the labs," Steve said.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. In fact, let's all take a couple of hours. I'm going to call Arianna, see if she wants to get breakfast with me and Cath before school," Steve confirmed.

"Okay then. Will you tell her to assume she's picking Grace up today unless she hears otherwise?" Danny asked.

"No problem. Alright, everybody out. Meet back here in two hours," Steve commanded. He put in a quick call to Arianna and then he and Cath were on their way to Iolana Pancake House.

They beat Arianna there so Steve sent Catherine in to get a table while he waited outside. It was only a few minutes before he spotted Arianna strolling down the sidewalk. He watched, barely containing his snort, as a punk turned his head to ogle as she passed him. Steve sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she seemed completely unaware of the effect she had on young men.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted her. "You ready for some pancakes? Catherine is waiting inside."

"Starving! Let's not keep her waiting," she returned.

Cath waved them over and the waitress was immediately there to get their drink order.

Arianna took a sip of her tea while studying Catherine. Just before the other woman started to squirm, she said, "I've been thinking about your name sign and I think I've got the perfect one for you." She demonstrated by lightly tapping the letter 'C' twice over her heart.

Catherine didn't know what to say, she was so touched. Finally she simply signed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why'd you choose that?" Steve asked giving voice to what Catherine was wondering.

"Well, she's a warm, caring person and she has a lot of love in her heart for you," Arianna explained.

They were saved from replying by the return of their waitress. The woman never once looked up from her order pad so Arianna couldn't read her lips. Arianna elbowed Steve so he could see her eye roll.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you mind raising your head so I can read your lips and be able to confirm my order?" Arianna asked in what she hoped was a pleasant tone.

When the woman looked up and snapped a reply that Arianna couldn't catch, the girl turned to Steve in utter confusion. "Did I say it wrong?"

"No," Steve assured. "I think she's having a really bad day."

The manager came over to apologize and offer a free meal to compensate. Arianna declined, knowing the price of the meal would come out of the woman's pay. Steve had such a look of pride on his face, Catherine wondered if he was going to start beating his chest. When their meal arrived, they ate in silence, enjoying the food.

As they finished up, Cath reminded Steve about Danny's message.

"That's cool. I was planning on it anyway. Have Uncle Danny call me to let me know where Grace needs to be after we're done," Arianna instructed.

Since they were parked in opposite directions, the trio wished each other good days as they parted.

"I know we've got thirty minutes, but do you mind if we head back?" Steve asked.

"I'm surprised you made it this long," Catherine said. Steve shrugged before throwing an arm over her shoulders and guiding her to his truck.

Catherine and Steve weren't the only ones who couldn't tell time. Kono and Chin were already in the office and Danny pulled in next to Steve before the boss could open the car door.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother even giving orders to you people," the SEAL exclaimed, mock glaring at the group.

"We always wonder why you bother," Danny retorted.

Ignoring the agreeing nods from the rest of his team, Steve asked, "We got anything new?"

"Max's report is in. The cuts are close enough to Tiffany's that he agrees they were made by the same person Monica also had GHB in her system."

"Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking," Steve asked.

"We're looking for a serial killer," Chin stated.

"Chin, would you set up a comparison database for us? Kono, talk to Monica's family and friends. Cath, do the same for Tiffany. There's got to be something more in common than being rich divorcees. Danny and I are going to head back to the resort, talk to the staff and guests," Steve informed them.

Danny and Steve arrived at the resort to discover a huge argument going on between the officer on guard duty and the day manager. The officer was showing extreme restraint as the manager yelled in his face. The look of relief on the poor man's face when he caught sight of the partners was almost comical.

"Well it's about time!" the manager yelled as he spotted the pair as well. "Detectives, tell this man to step aside so we can get this unit cleaned for our next guest," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr.?" Danny began.

"Todd, Lee Todd. I'm the day manager and we need this unit cleaned immediately. We have a V.I.P coming in this afternoon who has this bungalow booked for two weeks," the manager gushed.

The partners shared a look of incredulity. "I'm sorry for your predicament, Mr. Todd, but this bungalow is an active crime scene. You'll need to find other accommodations for your V.I.P.," Danny calmly explained.

"That is completely unacceptable," the manager squawked. "I demand you speak to your superior."

"Do you mean my superior," Danny asked pointing to himself, "or do you mean his?" pointing at Steve.

"Both," Todd declared.

"In that case, he," pointing to Steve again, who'd by this point had assumed his bad ass SEAL stance, "is my boss and he reports to the governor. What do you suppose your odds are with either one?"

Mr. Todd muttered something under his breath and made to stomp off when Steve stopped him. "Mr. Todd, we do have a few questions and some information we need from you. Your complete cooperation would certainly speed the process along."

"Very smooth, Steve," Danny whispered as they followed the manager to his office.

"I can be diplomatic when required, D," Steve smirked.

The number of staff allowed in the bungalows was far fewer than their other crime scene. The partner had the interviews done in under three hours. After receiving a call from Chin (who's ring tone had been changed to _Born to be Wild_), they made a detour to the security office on their way out to find out why there was a delay in sending video footage and key card records. Turns out coffee ring can impair the legibility of hand writing; the guard couldn't read the web address and was too embarrassed to call.

"What a schmuck," Danny said just loud enough to carry as they left the office.

_(It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to find Monica first! There's an order to this! I need to make sure it gets back on track. Those two are such buffoons. Can't see what's right in front of them. I need to get back to my room. Can't make the same mistake twice. Oh how I love watching them, like mice in a maze. Sara Hinds watched the two detectives leave the hotel lobby. She makes a phone call.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the palace, Chin was on video conference with the lab. "What'd you find out, Charlie?"

"Remember the hair sample we couldn't identify from the first scene?"

"Yeah," Chin replied.

"Well, we now have a match. Two actually," Charlie said.

"You have a name?" Chin asked before he processed the statement. "Wait. How can we have two matches?"

"We have a match from our missing guest's room and one from our second crime scene," Charlie answered.

"So we now have evidence linking our murders," Chin announced.

"It would appear so."

"I hear a 'but' in that statement, Charlie," Chin pushed.

"Well, from close analysis, I'd say that our samples are from a high end hair piece as they are real human hair."

"Our suspect wears a toupee made of human hair? Like Locks of Love?" Chin guessed.

"More likely a full wig as a couple of samples were over 15 cm. in length," Charlie clarified.

"If it's a quality wig, it's going to be hard to spot," Chin threw out.

"Especially if it was custom made," Charlie agreed.

"You got anything else for us?" Chin asked.

"Not right now. I'll let you know when we get more," he replied.

"Thanks, Charlie."

By three o'clock the team is once again putting pieces together around the tech table. With the new information from Charlie, Catherine started going back through the footage looking for a woman with medium length blonde hair who might have come in contact with the victim. Chin had finally received the video information from the Ahi Hale. He was running into the same problem as from the Outrigger, lack of cameras to protect the privacy of their guests.

Danny's "That's bullshit!" garnered approving looks.

Steve started to recap when his phone rang followed by Danny's, then Chin's. All three men picked up immediately. HPD had cast a wide net to make sure they talked directly to a Five-0 member. They had another body. Keeping Catherine and Kono on the first two, the guys made their way to the North Shore to a set of high end vacation rentals off of Kawela Bay.

Officer Tam met them at the front door. "Pool guy called this one in. Said he got a call saying the heater was out in the hot tub and she insisted that they come at once. Guy saw her through the lanai doors."

"Anyone been inside yet?" Steve asked.

"No. It's clear she's gone so we decided to wait for you and CSU. Main gate gave us a key," Tam replied handing over the item.

"How far out is the CSU team?" Chin inquired.

"Probably ten minutes at this point. M.E. was right behind them."

"Alright, we're gonna go around back but we'll wait for CSU. Give a shout when they show."

"Got it. Will do, Commander."

Peering through the lanai doors, the trio cringed at the scene. Their latest victim was reclining on the couch. Her head rested on her right hand, her arm propped on the arm rest. Her legs were tucked up on the seat, bent at the knees, toes toying with the cushions. Her left hand clutched a sideways wine glass whose contents had spilt to the floor. The coffee table in front of her held what appeared to be an array of petite desserts. The fluffy yellow robe she wore, while covering most of her body modestly, gaped open to expose the hole in her chest.

"Jesus," Chin whispered.

Steve paced and called HQ with an update, while waiting for CSU. Danny went to talk to the pool guy. Chin went to coordinate with HPD to canvas the neighbors. All three of them needing action but finding little.

Once the teams arrived, things progress quickly. They knew what to look for, now it was a matter of looking for the unique. Max determined cause of death (exsanguination) and time of death (between twelve-thirty and one a.m.) with rapid efficiency. He also confirmed the bedroom as the place of disfigurement (his word).

Knowing that it was probably pointless, Steve requested the security feeds for the gated community which consisted of two cameras at the gate, none on any of the houses.

CSU brought out a wallet with a driver's license and credit cards from the bedroom. Steve read aloud, "Nicole Priestly, age twenty-six, 5' 8", 110 lbs, from Coeur d'Alene, Idaho."

Max glanced up at him. "The physical characteristics match, but I still can't make a positive id without fingerprints or dental records."

"Max, do me a favor and send those prints to Kono. I'm going to have her check Idaho's databases," Steve requested.

Max nodded his agreement while continuing to prepare the body for transport. Like the Five-0 team, he was starting to feel the angst at not being able to solve these cases. He took extra precautions to ensure he wasn't missing anything.

It was early evening and the team was sifting through all the evidence that had been processed. Tempers were frayed and bodies were hungry, so it was a welcome surprise when Arianna breezed through the main doors laden with take- out bags.

"Can't a lady get a hand?" she called out raising her arms to indicate the bags were heavy.

Steve and Chin rushed forward to take the food while Danny and Kono moved a side table over to hold it. Catherine and Arianna unpacked a veritable smorgasbord of Chinese food, MSG free of course. When she noticed the three men digging for their wallets, Arianna's gaze could have frozen water. Ignoring the return stares, she passed out paper plates and chopsticks to everyone.

"You're joining us, right?" Kono declared.

"Of course she is," Catherine answered for her.

"You bet she is. We could use a break," Danny added.

"Good thing I brought extra," Arianna acquiesced.

Chairs were pulled from offices and the group chatted about this and that, anything but the case. Arianna regaled them with school antic dotes and Grace's progress with her routine. As they finished up, Arianna asked to speak with Steve in private.

"What's up?" Steve asked after closing a couple of blinds.

"Funny thing happened today. I checked my bank account online and it was magically so much richer than it was two days ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she accused, pinning him with her gaze.

"I may have mentioned the possibility of some corrupt lawyers to a friend of mine at J.A.G.," he admitted, absolutely refusing to act sheepish about it.

"Thank you," she signed before wrapping her arms around his torso. Steve knew he looked like the cat who at the cream but he didn't care.

A few moments later the duo joined the others in food cleanup and Arianna got her first good view of the crime scene photos when the tech table was bumped out of sleep mode.

"That's one sadistic bastard," she said forcefully.

"Yeah. Hey, you don't need to be looking at these," Steve said but she wasn't paying any attention to his signing.

Arianna studied one photo in particular. "That's a shame," she said turning around to face the others.

"That's putting it mildly don't you think," Danny said sarcastically.

She gave him a dirty look. "I'm talking about the car, not the crimes. They are horrific. The shame is the rental sticker on that BMW 760. Had to have dropped its value."

"You are one weird kid, but look at who your dad is," Danny teased.

"What can I say? Must be genetic," she joked back.

"I'm beginning to regret the day I introduced you two," Steve sulked.

"Nah, you're not," they said simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I need to get going, leave you guys to get back to work," Arianna announced. "I'll assume I'm picking up Grace tomorrow unless I hear otherwise," she said addressing Danny.

"Yeah, thanks. She's got a field trip that she'll be picked up from. Steve give me your phone so I can text her the address," Danny ordered.

Already patting his pockets, Steve said, "Why don't you use your own phone?"

"Cause mine is charging on my desk."

Steve nodded at the answer while continuing to pat his pockets. "I can't find mine," he stated.

"You can send it later," Arianna said.

"Cath, call my phone, would you?" Steve requested.

As Catherine pulled hers out, Arianna sauntered to the door. "Talk with you later," she muttered casually skipping out as the combined voices of Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta belted out _You're the one that I want You are the one I __want__Oo,Oo,Oo honey__ You're the one that I want You are the one I want __Oo, Oo, Oo honey__ You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed _from Steve's office. Steve's wide-eyed, stunned expression spoke volumes.

Noticing the glaring absence of his daughter he muttered, "I wonder if it's too late to turn her over my knee." Stomping over to retrieve his phone, he halted at the door as he was greeted with _Daughters _by John Mayer. He picked up the phone. "And to think I was going to read Grace the riot act for messing with my phone," he growled in lieu of a greeting.

"As if I believe that for even a half of second," Arianna mocked. "Forgot to say 'love you'."

"Love you too. Night."

"Night, Dad."

Returning to a room full of snickering teammates, Steve threatened, "One word and I'll fire the lot of you."

They put in a few more hours trying to make more of a connection between the three victims besides being rich divorcees and the manner of their deaths. After the 'nth' time of stretching by Kono and the thousand time Danny rubbed the back of his neck, it was time to call it for the night. Steve dropped Catherine off and headed home. Barely staying awake long enough to change clothes, he might possibly admitted to himself that he was getting older.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sasha Holmstrom smiled maniacally. Everything was back on track. Those fools with Five-0; governor's special task force. Please! Bumbling idiots is more like it. Exactly as she'd anticipated, they'd missed the one clue she'd left for them. Turning off the bedside light, she sank back into the mound of pillows. The Ahi Hale Resort really knew their luxury role. Sighing with contentment, she smiled at the thought of returning to the real world tomorrow, refreshed from her vacation._

Steve woke earlier than normal. His sleep had been plagued with flashbacks, but he hadn't woken from any of them. He knew he looked as bad as he felt. A trip to the bathroom with a quick glance in the mirror confirmed his diagnosis. Changing into his boardies, he picked up a towel and headed for the water. He swam until his muscles screamed for a reprieve. Turning to float on his back, he started going through the case, piece by piece from the start. Not sure how long he'd been floating, he looked up to find he was closer to the beach than he expected despite being further down the shoreline. He started his swim back, puzzling over the feeling he had that they were missing something.

Steve swam until he could touch bottom. As he pushed his feet down, he noticed Danny standing by the chairs, holding two to-go cups. "Hey, partner. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your daughter called to tell me she wouldn't be able to pick up Grace today because the belt on her car broke on her way home last night. So, being the pragmatic, generous, uncle that I am, I volunteered us to retrieve said vehicle for her and volunteered your truck for the day," Danny gloated. Clapping his hands, he continued, "Now get your ass in gear, Super SEAL! We have a damsel in distress to rescue."

All Steve could do was follow his orders. "Don't let Arianna hear you call her that," he warned.

"As if," Danny chuckled. "I have a great interest in my head staying attached to my shoulders and my whole body in general."

Steve followed Danny to where Arianna's car sat about a block and a half from her house. He found her spare key up under the rear tire and popped the hood. Sure enough, the belt had broken in two places. He mentally chewed himself out for not getting it fixed sooner.

"We'll have to tow it," he announced before he noticed his partner already holding the tow cable from the truck.

Danny secured the Camaro while Steve maneuvered the Silverado into position so he could hook on. With Steve in the truck and Danny steering the Aveo, the pair carefully got the car to their destination. Parking the vehicles in front of the house, Steve got out to unhook. Catching Danny looking at the garage door, Steve swore, "Son of a bitch! I completely forgot about coordinating the painting!"

Pulling out his phone, Danny said, "I'll set a reminder to remind you while you go get Arianna."

Arianna was ready and waiting for him when he rang the bell. It didn't take long to get back to the Camaro or for them to be on their way to their jobs.

Steve waited until they were on the move again before he brought up his concerns. "I can't help feeling like we've overlooked something with these cases."

Danny nodded. "I know what you mean. I spent half the night going back over the evidence and the other half dreaming about it."

Looking at his watch, Steve was surprised to find it was only a little after six. "I didn't realize it was still so early. What time did Arianna call?"

"She actually called last night and left a message on my cell. Must have been while it was still charging."

"She was okay with getting up this early?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, said she had a staff meeting at seven," Danny shrugged.

"How do you do it, Danny?"

"How do I do what, Steve?"

Steve struggled for words. "How do you balance your life?"

"Still need a bit more information, buddy." Danny waited patiently.

"Between work and family," Steve said as if that would clear things up.

Fortunately Danny was skilled at reading between Steve-lines. "You do it like you do everything else, with your whole heart. Sometimes one side gains a little over the other but I find it right's itself if you work on it and give it time. You're new to this, so cut yourself some slack. Oh and notes, copious notes because no matter how good you think your retention power is, it isn't good enough."

Steve relaxed a little behind the wheel. "Thanks, buddy."

"Any time, babe. If it helps some more, a couple of months ago, I forgot to sign a permission slip so Grace spent a field trip in the library. She didn't speak to me for two days."

Proving their dedication to the job, the entire team was at the Palace by six-thirty. To gain a different perspective, they congregated around the tech table and started from the true first victim, Monica, scrutinizing each piece of evidence again. About three hours in, Danny caught Kono scribbling on her note pad.

"You got something," he asked nudging her arm.

"Not sure what it means, but look at this," she answered typing into the tech table.

Three names appeared on the screen with the first letter of each underlined: Susan Harris, Sara Hinds, Sasha Holstrom. "Susan Harris is our missing guest. Sara Hinds is a guest at the Ahi Hale Resort. Sasha Holstrom is the name on the gate registry at Kawela Bay," Kono explained. "Pulling up the DMV photos for the three women she continued. "As Chin says, coincidences take a lot of work."

Stating the obvious, Danny said, "You'd have to be blind not to see that these are pictures of the same woman."

"These are all the same person, but I don't think it's a woman," Catherine claimed. At the four inquiring looks she added, "I think these high collars and turtle neck are to cover an Adam's apple. I think our suspect is a guy."

Chin sat up straight. "Kono, run all three footages for cars checking in."

"Where are you going with this, Chin?" Steve wondered.

"You remember last night Arianna pointed out the high end rental care? Well, it struck me as unusual. There's not too many places that rent those. Sasha was driving it. With what Kono and Catherine said, I wouldn't be surprised if we found the same car at the other two locations."

Kono had been busy programing in the search parameters. Three more images were added to the screens. The silver BMW 760 appeared in every one. Unfortunately the license plate showed in none of them.

Danny was already dialing as Steve said, "Get the Outrigger on the line. They register the plates of all the guests." Danny wiggling the phone at him stopped him from making a fool of himself.

Danny repeated the plate number as it was told to him. Chin, on the line with the rental company, fed the number. He hip checked Kono aside so he could use the super computer. Ending the call, he spoke to the others," The care is registered to Sara Hinds, but the credit card on hold for incidentals is under Shane Huntsburger."

The man's photo popped up followed by three copies. Chin manipulated the copies by changing hair color and length. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our killer."

"Okay, let's get TSA, all the ports notified. I want this guy's picture everywhere," Steve demanded looking at Cath. "Post the female versions as well. Make a mockup of him with the hair color from our unmatched sample."

"Steve, Sasha Holstrom hasn't checked out of the Ahi Hale yet. She/he ordered room service," Kono announced.

"Gear up!" Steve shouted. "Cath, alert HPD. See if there's a unit close to check if the car is still on the property. Post the BOLO's and keep tabs on them in case this guy pulled another stunt like he did at the Outrigger. Let's go gang."

Catherine called in route to confirm the car was still in the parking structure. A squad car was parked out of sight from the elevator and the officers were hidden close by monitoring it. Another unit blocked the exit to the structure.

Shane Huntsburger saw the flashing lights on the Camaro and Traverse that pulled up to the front of the resort. He weighed his options carefully. He decided his best chance was to keep it casual, not draw attention to himself. He maintained his unhurried gait, crossing the lobby to the breezeway that connected the main hotel to the parking garage. He reached out to activate the automatic door. As he did so, he heard his name being yelled along with instructions to halt. He dodged through the doors and ran into the garage.

Being a lawyer, he was skilled at quickly assimilating new data and then twisting it to achieve his goals. Stairs and elevator, out. He was positive his rental and the exit was being monitored. Best bet, get to the skywalk on the fifth floor, get back into the hotel and disappear. He made for the motor ramp. It was a standard two-way ramp, not circular, easier to run and he could gain speed on the flats. Shane took off not noticing the foursome had split up. He didn't make the rookie mistake of looking over his shoulder, he kept running which would ironically be his downfall.

Chin and Kono pursued Huntsburger while Steve and Danny veered off to the stairs adjacent to the elevators. With Kono calling out updates, the partners made it to the fifth floor while Huntsburger was on the third.

Danny watched as Steve pulled a flash bang from one of the myriad of pockets on his person. "Steven, what pray tell, are you going to do with that?"

Steve smirked, "You're gonna love this, Danno!"

"No, I'm fairly certain I'm not," Danny muttered as Steve tossed the grenade between the openings in the ramp and yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

Danny instinctively ducked and covered his ears, but it wasn't enough. The echo through the parking garage was astounding, setting off several over sensitive car alarms. "What the hell, Steven!" Danny screamed, hands clamped tightly to his head.

To give him credit, Steve appeared slightly stunned. "Wow," was all he managed before running down the ramp towards their suspect. Danny of course, followed him.

Shane Huntsburger was cuffed and on his knees. Chin was busily rubbing his ear with his index finger. Kono grinned, "Nice one, boss."

"I hope you know any and all hearing aides required after your little stunt are going to come directly out of your pocket, you crazy Neanderthal," Danny exclaimed. "Oh and don't even think about saying it. He's already cuffed."

"Ah, D., don't be such a buzz kill. You know you love it. Besides, it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't," Steve pouted.

"Fine. Go ahead, just quit with the wounded puppy act," Danny sighed.

"Book 'em, Danno."

"You happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am," Steve admitted.

They let Shane Huntsburger stew in the interrogation room while they had his luggage and contents processed. The idiot chose to represent himself despite the fact that his background was family law. Steve and Danny went in armed with evidence; hair samples from one of his four wigs matched up to their unidentified sample, a bottle of wine already laced with GHB and dossiers on the three victims. They had a solid case, but Steve wanted to know why.

"What did these women do to you?" the commander snarled.

"You're not going to get me to talk," Huntsburger declared with bravado.

"We don't need you to. We've got enough on you to put you away for the rest of your natural life," Danny informed him.

"Then by all means, proceed. I wouldn't want to waste your time or the tax payer's money," Huntsburger snarked with confidence.

They traded barbs for a few minutes until Steve got tired of the man. "Danny, take him to processing. We're done here."

The partners had underestimated their suspect. As Danny walked beside him to undo the handcuffs, he found himself in an unexpected predicament. With a move belying his slight stature, Huntsburger, having slipped the cuffs, put the detective in a chokehold and pulled his service weapon. He called out to Steve, whose back was to the pair, "Not so fast there, Commander, unless you want your partner to get a bullet to the head."

Steve froze, his blood turning cold at the words. He slowly pivoted to face them. "Don't do anything stupid, man. You won't make it out of this room alive."

The psychotic man stood his ground when the SEAL advanced a few steps. He did tighten his hold around Danny's neck. "That is the first statement you've made since I've been in here that I agree with," Huntsburger sneered.

In a split second, two things happened. Steve had an armful of his best friend and a gunshot reverberated in the room. It was pure luck the two men didn't end up on their asses.

"Danny! You shot?!"

"No. No, don't think so. You?"

"No."

Both men regained their balance and turned to their suspect. Shane Huntsburger lay on the floor, Danny's H&K P30 still in his hand, moaning.

"This guy's still alive," Steve shouted, running towards the downed man. Kicking the gun out of reach, Steve kneeled down to assess the situation. He can hear Danny on the phone, calling for an ambulance. Huntsburger missed in what the commander assumes was a suicide attempt. The bullet's trajectory took it up through the jaw and out through the left side orbital socket. Danny must have also called upstairs because Catherine and Chin arrived with the first aid kit from the office. The team did what they could until the EMT's arrived. With strict instructions to put the wounded man on suicide watch, the paramedics loaded him on a gurney for transport to HMC.

Danny ran his hand across his jaw. "That schmuck! I'm gonna have to get a new gun."

Taking the statement as what it was meant to be, a tension release, his teammates chuckled and offered their sympathies.

With clean up and paperwork, it was late afternoon before anyone had time to breathe. Kono's suggestion of Side Streets was met with resounding enthusiasm by all except Danny.

"I've go to pick up Grace from Arianna's and it's a school night," the practical father explained.

"Tell you what. I'll call my kid and see if she and your kid want to meet us there and we'll make sure it's an early night," Steve offered.

"Deal," Danny replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Kono was excited and quickly organized a full on party, reserving tables and call all of the rest of the ohana. She even managed to get Lou to agree to stop by for a while.

Arianna and Grace were the last to arrive. Grace slipped onto Danny's lap while Arianna held back a little. She'd met most of the people there but a few new faces stood out and no one made the effort to introduce them. Snagging the only empty chair, farthest away from anyone who knew how to sign, she sat down to observe.

This was side of her dad she'd never seen. She couldn't quite get the whole situation, only gathering that the case hadn't ended well. The Five-0 members were, in her opinion, trying to overcompensate. In all fairness she couldn't really tell because they weren't signing and they weren't always facing her direction when they talked. Arianna sighed in resignation. It hadn't taken long before it was just like being with her mother.

The waitress tapped Steve on the shoulder. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get these over to you, but we've been really busy tonight," she apologized.

Steve stared stupidly at the truck keys the woman had placed on the table. She was starting to move away when he found his voice, "Wait. Where'd you get these?"

"A young lady from your party asked me to give them to you," she answered.

He scanned down the table, noticing the empty chair. "How long ago?" he choked out.

Looking at her watch, she frowned. "About forty-five minutes ago. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay."

"Thank you," Steve replied distractedly.

By now, the whole table was looking at him. He pulled out his phone to see if Arianna had sent a text, nothing. "Did anyone see her leave?" he asked in desperation.

"I thought she was headed to the ladies room," Flippa said.

"And when she didn't come back?" Steve questioned.

"I gotta be honest, I didn't notice," the big man admitted.

"Call her, Steve," Catherine said.

Pressing his speed dial, Steve chewed his lip, willing his daughter to pick up. "It went to voicemail."

"Maybe she's driving," Lou suggested.

Picking up his keys, Steve jangled them in the air. "She had my truck today. The belt broke on hers."

"Uncle Steve, I have a text from Arianna," Grace announced.

"Well, monkey, what did she say?" Danny prompted when Grace didn't continue immediately.

"She says she'll see me tomorrow for practice and to call if I can't make it cause I can't find a ride. She wishes me a good night," Grace reiterated.

"When was it sent?" Steve asked.

Danny took Grace's phone. "Thirty minutes ago."

"Text her back. See if she'll respond to Grace," Cath suggested.

Danny typed a generic text: _CU 2morrow. Dad says he'll drop me off. _While they waited for a reply that wasn't going to come, the group settled their tabs.

"You want us to stick around, help you find her?" Lou offered.

"Nah, you go. She's probably back at her place. I'll swing by on my way home," Steve said more conviction than he felt.

"Boss, I have my laptop in the car if you want to trace her phone," Kono volunteered.

"I haven't set her's up on the GPS yet," Steve admitted sheepishly.

Cath stood up. "Come on, let's get going. I'm sure she's at home. I'll follow you just to make sure."

Steve pulled up in front of Arianna's house. Jogging up the walk he noticed that it was completely dark, not even the porch light was on. He waited for Catherine to join him before he rang the bell. When there was no answer, pulled out his key. A quick sweep proved the owner wasn't there.

"Okay, let's not panic. Does she have friends that she might have went to?" Catherine asked calmly.

"Yeah, she's got a few but I don't know any of their numbers," Steve replied.

Cath raised an eyebrow.

"What! I've met them I just didn't get to know them all that well," Steve decried.

"Try calling her again," Cath said.

Steve dialed. It went right to voicemail for the second time. "Would you try her?" Steve pleaded. Her call wasn't answered either.

"She acting childish," he complained, plopping down on the couch. His phone chimed. He didn't recognized the number but he did the first word.

_Arianna is safe. Funny, but I thought you'd be different._

Steve tilted his phone so Catherine could see the message. "I screwed up."

"I hate to rub it in but yes. We all did," Cath said. "Did any of us even acknowledge her when she showed up with Grace? I don't remember even saying hello."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you go home. I'm going to crash here. She'll have to come home and get her school stuff."

Catherine didn't even bother to try to argue. Steve had that look; his whole countenance screamed stubborn. Kissing his check she let herself out. Steve kicked off his boots so he could stretch out on the couch. It wasn't quite long enough to accommodate his six foot plus frame but there was no way he was going to sack out on his daughter's bed. Besides, he'd slept on worse.

Steve couldn't identify the sound that woke him. Getting up, he stretched to pop all of his joints back into place. He wandered to the front window to put a picture to the sounds he was hearing. He was met with the sight of a tow truck hooking up to the Aveo. Stepping out onto the porch, he was reading himself to confront the driver.

He was surprised when the drive waved at him. "You Steve McGarrett?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"The young lady said you'd know where the keys were so we can get this to the garage." He watched Steve expectantly.

"Oh, right. Let me grab them," Steve said slipping into the house.

The tow truck had barely left when a blue Honda pulled into the drive. Arianna got out but leaned back in through the open window. Steve watched and waited.

"Morning. Please tell me you had the good sense to sleep in my bed and not that couch," Arianna said as she climbed the porch.

"The couch wasn't too bad," Steve defended, following her into the house.

"Need some coffee?" she asked but didn't wait for a response as she move to the kitchen.

He held off saying anything until she was done puttering. "Arianna, I am really sorry about last night. Sometimes we get that way at the end of a hard case. It's not an excuse though. I'm really sorry."

Arianna stared at him for a long minute before shrugging. "It's okay. I get it."

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sure. I understand. Don't worry about it."

Steve exhaled in relief. "I was worried about you last night."

"Sorry about that. I misjudged, took things to personal. Won't happen again," she apologized.

"Are we good here?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we're good," she replied.

"Okay then. I need to head home and get ready for work. You need to do the same," Steve claimed. Reaching out to hug her, Steve received a one armed squeeze in return which he attributed to the coffee cup in Arianna's other hand. "I'll see you tonight for your big date."

"Yeah, see you," she said as she walked him to the door.

Steve turned to say something more but the door was already shut. Shaking off the feeling he'd missed something important, he headed home to shower and change for work.


	13. Chapter 13

Paperwork kept everyone in their offices for most of Friday. Fate was kind and held the criminal element at bay. Steve worked diligently through every report. He really wanted to clear the deck for the weekend. He was vaguely aware of Danny leaving at some point and coming back a short time later. He'd threw another file into his out box when his phone chimed. He smiled at Arianna's name.

_Ur off the hook 4 tonight. Plans have changed. Thanks though._

_Sorry. Anything I can do?_

_Nothing I can think of_

_See you Saturday for grocery shopping. let me know what time ur ready_

_Not needed now. Bank account has a healthy balance now. gotta run class starting_

_Love you. _He didn't get a reply.

The day dragged after that. Cath knocked on his door not waiting for a response before entering.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going if we're going to help Arianna?" she asked.

"She texted earlier that plans changed so we're free agents tonight," Steve explained.

"Well then, let's make the most of it," Catherine suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me power down and we'll head out."

Kono and Chin had left earlier. Danny was still sitting at his desk, typing away.

"Hey, partner, time to close up shop. Don't you have to pick up Grace?"

Danny looked up briefly, making a hand gesture that conveyed 'give me a second.' He finally raised his head. "Arianna called. Her plans changed so she asked if Grace could stay a little longer. Grace was excited because she was going to get help with her homework."

"Well, that's cool," Steve said. "I'm glad the girls get along so well."

"I never thought I'd say this, but there's at least one McGarrett that is a good influence," Danny joked.

"You should take that comedy routine on the road," Steve retaliated scratching his cheek with one finger.

"I would, but to get my jokes they'd have to meet you," Danny came back.

"Got plans for the weekend?"

"Grace's try out, competition thingy is tomorrow and we're going to the batting cages on Sunday. You?"

"Nothing set in stone. Gonna hang out. Maybe get some long overdue yard work done."

"You get that painting scheduled at Arianna's?"

"I called today, but the family has an emergency so they're going to do it next Friday and the weekend," Steve informed him.

"That's good. That house needs some work and I don't think Arianna knows where to start," Danny stated.

"Yeah, I plan on approaching that topic stealthily," Steve replied.

Danny chuckled. "Your lady is ready," he pointed out, catching sight of Catherine through the office window.

"Have a great weekend, buddy," Steve smirked going out the door to join Cath.

Danny arrived at Arianna's at the appointed time. He wasn't sure why the girls had been so specific about it but he decided it was better to go with the flow. Grace answered the door.

"Hey, Danno, hang on a minute. I need to help with the finishing touches," she said as she skipped off down the hall.

Okay, now he knew they were up to something but he didn't have time to contemplate the ramifications because the door bell was ringing and the lights were flashing.

"Danno, get that for us please," Grace called out.

Danny knew a set up when he saw one. He opened the door to find a man dressed for a date standing on the porch.

Kurt Ellis had the presence of mind to look very nervous when the armed man wearing a badge opened the door. "I'm.. I'm here for Arianna McGarrett. Do I have the correct house?" he stammered as he signed.

"This is the place. Who might you be?" Danny signed back.

"I'm Kurt Ellis, Arianna's date for the evening. We also teach at the same school."

"Well, come on in. I'm Detective Danny Williams, Arianna's uncle. She should be ready in a minute." Spying Grace in the hall, Danny said, "Go tell Arianna her date is here."

Ellis cleared his throat. "So, you work for Five-0."

"Yes, I do," Danny confirmed.

"That's cool," Ellis squeaked.

"What are you two kids up to tonight?" Danny asked deliberately trying to prod the man who was maybe only five years younger than himself at most.

"Well, sir, we are planning on dinner. I'd suggested a movie as well, but Arianna said she needs to be up early for her cousin's cheerleading event."

Danny liked this guy even though he was thinking he was a little too old for his niece. He then remembered Amber and chided himself for being a hypocrite. "It's nice you're so understanding."

"Family seems to mean a lot to her and I have to respect that," Ellis replied.

Danny nodded as he saw the girls coming down the hallway.

"Have you two made introductions?" Arianna asked while hugging Danny in greeting.

"We have," Danny assured her.

"Wonderful," Arianna said looking a tad uncomfortable.

Danny gladly took over. "Why don't you kids get on with your date? Grace and I'll take care of things here. Arianna, do you want us to pick you up in the morning or are you driving yourself?"

"I'll meet you there. I have some errands to run afterwards," Arianna answered, relieved.

"Okay then, babe," Danny acknowledged. "You two have a good time."

"Thanks, Uncle Danny. See you tomorrow, punk," Arianna said, squeezing Grace.

Danny waited until Ellis had escorted his date to the car, opening the door for her, before he closed the house door. Spinning to face his daughter, he said, "You wanna tell me what that was about?"


	14. Chapter 14

Danny sat on the bleachers trying very hard not to go down and involve himself in the events on the floor. Rachel sat with Charles, three rows over. He knew better than to talk with her. It was a relief when Arianna sauntered through the gym doors. She moved with an easy grace, loose limbed but with purpose. He imagined Steve had been like that before the Navy had beat it out of him. He stood up so he could catch her eye. At her wave of recognition, he sat back down. After making a brief stop to wish Grace luck, she joined him on the bench.

"Chill out, Uncle Danny. It's not the hardest thing she'll face in her life," Arianna said, bumping his shoulder to get him to relax.

"How was the date?" Danny deflected.

"It was alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"He's a bit, well…" she hemmed.

"Spit it out, babe."

"It was kinda like being out with you and Steve.'

Danny didn't bother to stop the bark of laughter that erupted. "How old is he anyway?" When she mumbled something without signing, Danny chortled, "That old huh."

"He's thirty-four and to be fair, he acted a lot younger in the teacher's lounge," she huffed.

Danny wrapped an arm around her turning her head to face him with the other. "Kiddo, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I sure hope so."

Danny could feel Rachel's eyes boring into his back. He chose to ignore her and left his arm around Arianna's shoulders. The pair were soon engrossed in the tryouts. It seemed as if every girl was auditioning for their placement on the squad. The tryout for assistant captain and captain was scheduled for last. Grace performed exceptionally well, but so did the other girl. In the break between the performances and the announcements, Arianna excused herself for the restrooms. Rachel took the opportunity to visit with him.

"Rachel."

"Daniel."

"Grace did really well," he said trying not to squirm under her gaze. It was the same gaze she use to level at him when they were married and he'd done something she'd disapproved of. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Grace hasn't mentioned you are dating someone. She's quite young," Rachel said with distain.

Danny froze with shock. How'd Rachel find out about Amber? He'd been really careful. Trying to come up with an appropriate response, Danny welcomed the return of Arianna.

"Did I miss the announcements?" she signed, eyeing Rachel.

Ah! He was ashamed of his detective skills at that moment. "Nope. Arianna, let me introduce you to Grace's mother, Rachel. Rachel, this is Arianna. She's been helping Grace with her routine this week."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Edwards. Grace talks about you all the time," the younger woman said, extending her hand out.

"I'm at a disadvantage. Grace hasn't spoken about you," Rachel sniffed.

Arianna frowned. "Didn't you tell her she didn't have to keep it a secret anymore?" she signed to Danny.

"Haven't had time," he responded out loud.

"Daniel, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you encouraging our daughter to keep your dalliances secret," Rachel declared.

"Okay, I'm confused. What are we talking about? Uncle Danny, you didn't say you were dating," Arianna said, her face showing her puzzlement.

"Uncle Danny," Rachel repeated in her upper crust British accent.

"Arianna is Steve's daughter," Danny said simply.

"Oh." Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the announcer asking everyone to take their seats.

Grace came bounding up the steps to her family. "You guys hear that! It was the first tie ever!"

"Sweetheart, we're so proud of you!" "Monkey, that's fabulous!" "Co-Captain. Way to go, punk!" they chorused.

How about we celebrate with some shaved ice?" Danny suggested. Grace looked so hopeful they couldn't refuse.

Having arrived in separate vehicles, they agreed to meet up at Waiola Shave Ice. Grace was still bouncing with excitement by the time they were seated with their various flavors of delight.

Rachel broke the silence among the adults. "I was unaware the commander had a child."

"So was he until two months ago," Arianna dead panned.

"That must have been a shock," Rachel said.

"He was certainly surprised," Danny conceded, "but like with everything else, he's jumped in with both feet."

Arianna changed the topic back to Grace. Chatting for a few minutes more, she picked up her half eaten ice and made her excuses. She refrained from running to her bike.

Alone with her parents and brother, Grace asked, "Danno, is Arianna mad at Uncle Steve?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask, monkey?" Danny returned perplexed.

"Cause she's ignored at least three calls from him since the auditions."

"She must have her reasons and you shouldn't be snooping," Danny chastised.

Steve scowled at his phone. Arianna hadn't answered again. He was tempted to drive over to her place when he got a brief text. _Sorry in and out of cell service all weekend. _He frowned again but at least he had an explanation.

The weekend passed without a case. A grateful task force had taken advantage of it. Danny and Grace held one of their infamous daddy/daughter spa days on Sunday after the batting cages before she went back to her mom's. Kono spent the Adam-less time surfing and catching up on laundry. Chin took Leilani out on his uncle's boat. Steve completed his yard work and Catherine stopped by on Sunday so they hung out. A quiet Monday was and added benefit.

Steve strolled into his partner's office.

"What's up, babe?" Danny asked.

"Not much. Wanted to see how your weekend went," Steve replied.

"Pretty good. Grace's cheerleading thing was Saturday."

"That's right. How'd she do?" At the funny look his partner shot him, he added, "What?"

Danny studied him while he replayed the last several days in his head. He spoke before Steve could question him again, "Nothing. It was a tie. She's a co-captain."

"That's fantastic! Those practices with Arianna must've helped."

"Yeah they did. Speaking of Arianna, have you spoken to her lately? Not texted, but actually used oral communication."

"Not since Thursday. Why?" Steve asked, his tone clearly saying 'where are you going with this'.

"No reason, just wondering," Danny replied.

Catherine knocked on the door frame sticking her head into the office. "You guys are not going to believe this. Shane Huntsburger escaped custody."

Danny and Steve were out of their chairs in an instant. The whole team mobilized for Hawaii Medical. "How the hell did this happen?" Steve grumbled.

His partner shook his head. "I have no idea, Steven. The guy was suicidal. You'd think that he'd try and off himself again, not make a run for it. We underestimated him again."

SWAT had the hospital on lockdown when the task force arrived. Grover caught up with them at the lobby. "Lou, what's the situation?" Steve barked.

"It's not good. He's holding an O.R. hostage," Grover responded. "He took the guard's gun."

"How many are we talking about?" Danny asked.

"Besides the patient, we've got two surgeons, an anesthetist, three nurses and an intern."

"How'd he make it into surgery? Aren't all those doors key card access?" Chin asked.

"That's where the intern came in. Grabbed him from the hallway," Lou answered.

"Only one access to the room?" Steve surmised.

"Two. This is a training room so there's an observation deck that is accessed from the main hall or via a stairs from the room."

"Any way we can get into the observation deck without being seen?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. Whole front part is glass," Grover replied.

"Why'd we get called in?" Steve asked.

"The guy asked for you two," Lou said, motioning to the partners.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Because you started in on the twenty questions," the SWAT captain said simply.

Steve pulled his annoyed face. "Let's go see what he wants."

The pair made their way to the O.R., stopping out of eyesight of the door. Rather than using a bullhorn, Steve shouted, "Shane Huntsburger, this is Commander McGarrett. I'm with Detective Williams. I understand you wanted to speak with us."

"Nice of you to finally join the party," the man called back.

"Mr. Huntsburger, we want to get everyone out of there safely. Tell me what I need to do to make sure that happens," Steve reasoned.

"I want to see her."

"Who do you want to see?" Danny asked after the man failed to expound on his statement.

"The one that started all this," came the outraged reply. "You bring her here and then we'll talk."

"We need a name if we're going to find her," Danny coaxed.

"Sheryl Huntsburger. My DNA contributor."

The keys on Kono's table were clicking away before he finished the sentence.

"Okay, we'll find her but we need something in return," Steve said.

Before he could finish the thought, a nurse in scrubs stumbled out of the room as if she'd been pushed from behind. "I know how this works. You have two hours," was heard over the sounds of two SWAT members rushing to collect the nurse.

"Boss," Kono called out softly, "I've got something."

She turned the screen so the others could see. "Sheryl Huntsburger has a residence listed on Maui, no listed phone though."

"Call Maui P.D. and have them track her down. Get her over here," Steve ordered. "Danny see if you can buy us some time."

Danny tilted his head planning his words carefully. Walking back to the O.R. door, he paused a second before calling out, "Shane, may I call you Shane?" He took the silence as a yes. "Sheryl lives on Maui. We're going to need more time in order to get her here."

There was a lot of commotion in the O.R. Finally the man answered. "You and the commander need to come to the door and pull the gurney out. _Just you and McGarrett._ This guy shouldn't have to suffer because of her."

Steve rushed to Danny's side as the doors opened again, revealing the end of an operating gurney. They each grabbed a side, pulled it all the way through and handed it off to a waiting team of hospital staff. They heard "'You've got one extra hour," as the doors closed. Huntsburger refused to communicate after that.

They found Sheryl Huntsburger at her home. By the time they explained the situation, got her to agree to fly to Oahu and come to HMC, the three hours were almost up. A uniform officer escorted the woman, surprisingly resembled one of her son's alter id's, right up to McGarrett.

"I want you to know, Mr. McGarrett, that I am here against my better judgement," she cooly informed him.

"And why is that, Mrs. Huntsburger?" Steve asked.

"Because I don't believe that seeing me is really what Shane wants. He has refused to have anything to do with me since the divorce. His father and I had joint custody but you can't force a sixteen year old to go with his mother," she answered.

"I'm assuming the officers informed you of your son's crimes," Danny said.

"Yes."

"Well, Shane is holding you responsible," Danny added.

Her eyes welled with tears. "I should have tried harder."

"Try now," Catherine encouraged.

Sheryl went to the spot they'd used to talk with Shane. "Shane, it's Sheryl. It's your mom."

"Is it really you? Tell me the special word," Huntsburger replied.

Sheryl tried her best to calm herself but she still stammered, "Apple posies."

There was a scream and then a gunshot. Silence reigned for moments before another voice was heard. "Commander, this is Dr. Ally Marvel. You can send your team in now. It's all clear."

Steve pointed to Lou and Lou signaled his team. Four SWAT guys entered the O.R. Mic's clicked. "It's clear, captain. The suspect is dead. No other casualties." Back in the office, Catherine and Kono pieced together Shane Huntsburger's life. There wasn't really a need but they felt like they had to. Steve listened to the tales of deception on the father's part and the mother's halfhearted attempts. It all it too close to home.

Jumping up from his chair, he declared, "I've go somewhere I need to be." He made a beeline for the parking lot.

Catherine went to follow but Danny stopped her. "Let him go. He's go to work this out."

"I know that, Danny, but I don't think he should be alone," Catherine stated, shaking his arm off.

Stepping up to the woman's other side, Chin said, "He won't be. He's going to see his daughter."

Danny stepped into his office. He debated with himself briefly then quickly sent a text. _Do me a favor and hear your dad out. He's had a tough day_

Arianna read the message twice, trying to read between the lines. She was about to admit defeat and text Danny back when she saw Steve pull up through the front window. She opened the door to stand patiently while he made his way to her.

Steve stopped himself from immediately reaching for her. "Is it okay if I hug my daughter?" he signed.

Arianna pulled him in, letting him cling to her. Hoping he'd find the comfort he was seeking. Neither of them said a word. They stood there, holding on. Finally Steve moved back a step. Arianna looked up to hold his gaze.

"Arianna, I know that I am far from a perfect father for you. I've messed up royally and I'll probably do so again. What I want you to know though is that I am never going to quit trying. I love you so much. Please don't give up on me," he begged.

Arianna didn't trust her voice so she signed, "I thought the novelty had worn off."

The tears streaming down her face twisted his heart. He wanted to hold her again but the need to clear the air was greater. "I'm not sure I understand novelty."

Arianna hiccuped. "With Mom, once the newness of something wore off, she ignored it; having a child so young, have a deaf child, being an orphan. When people quit commenting about it, she was over it. That's what I thought the other night."

Steve couldn't respond, he was so stunned. He knew Jenny hadn't been parent of the year but this was too much. "Arianna, the other night was me being a complete idiot. You need to call me out when I get like that. You and me, kiddo, we're in this forever. It might be like walking through a minefield sometimes and our family has enough baggage to fill up the bay but we are a family, you, me, Mary, Joan and Cath plus our ohana. Together we can survive anything the world throws at us."

"I really want to believe that," she signed.

"Then let yourself," Steve said. He tugged her to the couch and handed her a tissue.

After a few minutes, Steve felt her shake slightly. He realized she was giggling. "What's so funny?"

"It's inappropriate I know but I can't help thinking that Danny would be so proud of you right now," she admitted.

"Well, maybe your Uncle Danny is rubbing off on me," Steve suggested.

"I hope not too much. As much as I care for him, I have to be honest. He uses too many words for my liking."

Steve laughed so hard he nearly fell off the couch. They ended up ordering late night pizza and talking about family baggage. On his way home, Steve called Catherine to assure her he was fine. He also called Danny. "Thanks, partner," was all he said. "Anytime, babe," was the reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Arianna glared at her father. She was certain she'd misunderstood. Unable to hold it back any longer, she blurted out, "Cambodia? Why in the hell would you want to go to Cambodia?"

Steve sighed. He knew this long overdue conversation would not go well no matter how he couched it. He tried to shield her as much as possible while they were adjusting to being a family but now it was time to explain just exactly how much baggage their family had. "Arianna, I need to tell you about your grandmother."

She sat transfixed by the story her dad recounted. It was so unbelievable it couldn't be anything but true. She had so many questions occupying her head when he'd finished but the one that came out first surprised them all. "So you need a ride to the airport?"

Danny, who up to this point, had remained silent in the background said, "That's the part you bumped on?"

"Well excuse me. I've just been told that my family is something out of a Vince Flynn novel so cut me some slack if I latch on to the one piece that makes any sense at all."

"Fair enough," Danny replied.

"I want you to stay at my place with Catherine while we're gone," Steve announced.

"Is that really necessary? I don't need a babysitter," Arianna complained.

"No, you don't but since you don't have a security system yet," Steve let her fill in the blanks.

"What does Catherine think about this?" Arianna asked.

"It was her idea. Look, we'll be gone four maybe five days. You'll have unlimited access to the ocean," Steve said.

"Don't forget his awesome cable package," Danny added trying to help.

"You do remember I work right," Arianna said.

"It'll all be there during your free time," Steve pointed out.

"Fine, but if either one of you come back with some weird jungle disease, I am not playing nursemaid this time," she warned.

Steve kissed her forehead. "I'll call."

"You'd better."

Catherine pulled into the drive to find Arianna sitting out front grading papers. "I suppose that's a bad thing about giving homework is that you get homework in return," she said when Arianna looked up.

"Sorry, didn't catch most of that, you're in shadow."

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I really need to work on my signing," Cath apologized.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have four days together then."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Cath asked gesturing towards the stacks of papers.

Handing her a red pen and an answer key, Arianna pointed to the closest pile. "Have at it."

"Hey, tomorrow night would you want to hit the Waikiki Beach Walk with me?" Arianna asked.

Cath's surprised was obvious. "Sorry I didn't mean to catch you off guard," Arianna said.

"It's okay really. I just wasn't expecting it. I thought you didn't like shopping. Steve told me about the mall."

Arianna blushed. "Everyone has to shop at some point. Might as well do it with a friend."

Cath smiled at the reference. "Case not withstanding, why don't we make a night of it, get some dinner maybe dessert when we're done."

"Sounds like a plan and I promise to try to be a little less obnoxious than I was with Dad and Mary."

"Deal."

The women finished the paperwork in short order. Both of them found they had a few things in common and they genuinely liked each other. They retired early after getting a short check in call from Steve and Danny.

No new case plus bosses being gone equals early day for the three remaining task force members. Catherine met Arianna at Steve's to change into more comfortable clothes. They'd invited Kono but she'd declined because she had plans with Adam. There was a small debate over whose car they'd take. It was decided that Arianna's would be best if they actually bought stuff.

"Here's the deal with shopping with me, I'm not very patient with sales people. They like to sneak up on you and half the time I can't read their lips. Oh, I also turn off my aides in loud places, too much going on," Arianna explained as they got out of the car.

"So is there something special you want me to do?" Cath asked, eager to help.

"No not really. I just thought I should warn you that I'm completely dependent on signing and lip reading and to apologize in advance if I get snippy," Arianna shrugged.

"Good to know. Let's get this show on the road," Catherine declared as the pair set off.

Catherine found herself in an entirely different world. Maybe because of Arianna's warning, she discovered she was paying a lot more attention to precisely how noisy the world was; cash registers, music, phones and people. The people were the most amazing with their unconscious acts and automatic words. She lost count of the times she heard "excuse me, pardon, sorry." Not that she'd lost it, but her faith in humanity was reaffirmed. That's not to say they didn't run into a few bad seeds, but on the whole good peoples. Cath had to agree with Arianna's assessment that sales people were sneaky. They'd pop up out of thin air to office advice and assistance. The ability is what she assumed made them good at their jobs even if it was now disconcerting.

Catherine also discovered that, unlike her father, Arianna had a wicked sense of humor. More than once Catherine had to stop to catch her breath because she was laughing too hard. Arianna would make random comments about items or something they were looking at and it would set Cath off. The girl wasn't afraid to make fun of herself either and Cath was pulled along, though she's still not sure how she found herself modeling a 70's work out suit.

The two women collapsed into chairs beside a juice vendor. They needed a break.

"Hey, Catherine, thank you for this," Arianna said after taking a long swallow of her drink.

"Nothing to thank me for, I'm having a good time," Cath responded.

"I am too. I think this is the first time I've went shopping that I haven't felt the desire to strangle someone."

"Happy to help."

The remainder of their "enforced quality time" went by quickly. Work filled the days and the next night was spent enjoying the movie channels of the awesome cable package. The following night they supervised the reformed delinquents that were painting Arianna's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve had arranged for Catherine to pick him and Danny up at Hickam so he was surprised to see Arianna leaning on the side of his truck, waiting for them. "Wasn't expecting to see you," he said wrapping her in a hug.

She hugged him back before separating them and wrinkling her nose. "You are rank!"

Danny laughed. "At least she's honest with you, buddy." He gave her a fast hug too.

"You're no bed of roses either, Uncle Danny."

It was Steve's turn to laugh. "Where's Cath?"

"They caught a case at Chin Ho's reunion. I've been tasked with delivering the two of you to your respective places of abode before I need to get back to make sure my house doesn't resemble something from a cartoon. Though Sleeping Beauty's cottage would be kinda cool."

"Arianna, I'm sorry I wasn't there to…," Steve started to say but she cut him off. "It's totally cool. I really do understand. Besides Catherine came with me Friday. Those boys are more scared of her than they are of you."

Steve managed to pull his wounded puppy look. "That hurts. I'm the SEAL."

Arianna waited until they were in the pick up before addressing the elephant in the polka dot tutu. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Steve sighed. He knew that she'd not let it go even if he begged her to, she was his kid. "Not exactly. Someone got there before us."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Thanks, kamali'i whaine. So where to first?"

"Well, my loaner bike is at your place and it's closer so if you head there I can give Uncle Danny a ride to his place."

Danny blanched. "Oh, no! No. No. No. Under no circumstances am I willing going to subject myself to the danger that would be the result of riding shotgun on a two-wheeled vehicle driven by a McGarrett. It's bad enough I do it on a daily basis in my own four-wheeled car. No. I don't care if it's expedient or that it saves on fuel, you can drop me off first and backtrack."

Greeted by identical wounded looks, Danny caved. "Fine, but if I some how end up a gravel pancake, you are both responsible for explaining it to Grace and my mother."

His threat carried little weight, he knew, but he had to try.

Two of them were too wrapped up in their own thoughts for further conversation to occur. It was a solemn trio that dispersed from Steve's. Steve did pull himself to the present enough to snap a few pictures of his partner clinging desperately to the buddy bars of the loaner bike. The bike wasn't really meant for two riders even with the longer passenger seat, he definitely had future blackmail material.

Danny removed the spare helmet and smoothed back his hair. "Never again. That being said, you are a far superior driver than your dad." She chuckled in response and gave him a cheeky wave as she rode off.

Steve stood patiently waiting for Agent Connors to leave his office. Despite the case, he'd easily tracked the man down on a Sunday. He figured he wouldn't have to wait too long and he was right.

"How's your trip?" Steve confronted the agent.

"What?" the confused man sputtered.

"Your little mission in Cambodia."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't know me alright! And you need to believe me when I tell you I'm not gonna quit. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna do everything I have to do until I find out who was in that grave," Steve insisted.

"I'll guarantee that'll be the biggest mistake of your life. I believe you have a lot more to lose these days," Connors warned.

"What are you saying?" Steve demanded.

"I understand you've been getting to know your daughter. Arianna isn't it?"

Steve had had enough. "You know what? Stop! No more threats." Unholstering his weapon and checking the chamber he repeated, "No more threats."

"What are you doing?" Connors asks not believing it had come to this.

Flipping the gun so it's butt end was to the agent, Steve said, "Take it. You wanna stop me? It's the only way you're gonna stop me. Take it!"

The bluff called, Connors muttered, "My office. 20:00."

Steve climbed into the cab. Hanging his head on the steering wheel, he took a deep breath. Agent Connors hadn't been wrong, he did have so much more to lose but he also needed answers. He'd have to protect his family as best as he could. First start would be ensuring Arianna installed that damn security system. As he drove back to help with the case, he weighed the odds of Doris caring that her beloved CIA was threatening her granddaughter. The odds were better that the Redskins would make it to the Superbowl next season.

The reunion case took up the rest of the day. A somber team watched Jerry page through his and Chin's yearbook. In spite of his appointment, Steve had asked Arianna to join them. She readily agreed because she'd had enough of supervising her painters.

Arianna and Catherine watched Steve closely. At one point, the younger woman mouthed, "What's his problem?" Catherine subtly shrugged. After the tenth time catching him fidget and check his watch, Catherine finally asked, "You got somewhere to be? You keep checking your watch."

"Yeah," he replied quickly. Standing up, he kissed the two women in his life; one on the cheek, the other on the forehead and took off without another word.

Danny saw the concern on their faces. "He's still working on that Cambodia thing," he explained.

"He gonna be okay?" Arianna asked, still worried.

"Yeah, he will be once he gets answers," Catherine assured her.

"I hope he gets them soon," Arianna wished quietly.

Danny came around the table and ignoring his throbbing shoulders, wrapped the young girl in his arms. He held her for a few minutes before leaning back to get her attention. "Let me tell you something about your dad. He's like the proverbial dog with a bone. Once he gets something set, he's not going to let it go, but despite my ranting to the contrary, your dad doesn't do anything without a plan. A plan he knows he can execute with the high likelihood of it working out every time. It'll be okay, I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm humbled. For Guest: Don't be afraid to put yourself out there. We are always our own worst critics. You might be surprised at what you can do. Thank you, again.

Arianna stood in front of the impressive display of handguns. Maybe this was a huge waste of time. She had no idea what she was doing. It's not like she didn't have a whole host of experts she could have brought with her. The sales clerk was finishing up with the other customer, she still had time to leave. Too late.

"Is there something I can show you?" the man asked politely.

"I'm not sure what I'm even looking at," she admitted.

"Well, most people who purchase a handgun want it for personal protection. As far as the type, it's a matter of preference."

"I'm going to need to think about this some more. Thank you for your time."

"A bit of advice, if guns make you nervous you shouldn't own one."

"It's not the gun making me nervous, it's the possible reaction of my father," Arianna explained.

"Completely against the Second Amendment, huh?" the clerk guessed.

"Just the opposite," Arianna chuckled. "He's military."

"Oh! Bit of a perfectionist then. So the problem isn't the gun itself but rather the training," he surmised.

"Yeah, that sums it up," Arianna agreed.

"Well, I have a list here of classes you can take. Some of them are more expensive but all the instructors are certified. One guy is really good, Chin Ho Kelly. Doesn't teach many but if can get him you're guaranteed the best." At the young girl's groan he tapered off, "You know him?"

"He's my uncle," Arianna sighed.

Arianna took the list with her but she'd already resigned herself to her fate. She was going to have to tell Steve how much his/their family issues scared her. She might know how to make it a bit easier though. Sitting back on her bike, she pulled out her phone and sent a text off. _Would you be able to meet me for lunch at my school 2morrow at 12? Cafeteria is good. My treat. Please keep this b/t us for now. Will explain at lunch._

She didn't get an immediate reply but she hadn't expected to. When she got home, she checked her messages.

_That's doable but not liking the secrets._

_It'll only be secret till lunch, promise! Kinda need advice b4 I can tell. Make sense?_

_Gotcha! C U at noon. Cafeteria had better be good._


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't difficult to find her destination and she spotted Arianna right away. Walking over to the table, she plopped down with a "Howzit, girl?"

"I took the liberty of getting you today's main meal, chef salad. Thanks for coming, Catherine."

"Not a problem. This salad looks amazing," Cath replied.

"I don't have much time so I'll get straight to it. Dad told me all about Doris and John and a Wo Fat character. I didn't want him to know how I was feeling until I'd processed all the information," Arianna explained.

"Okay. How do you feel?" the older woman asked.

"Yesterday I went to a gun store," Arianna said flatly.

"Oh."

"It's not so much that I want to own one but that I'd like to know how to use one should the need arise," Arianna expounded.

"And you don't want Steve to know? I don't think he'd be against it," Cath said, confused over the issue.

"That's not the part." Arianna looked pained. "I don't want him to teach me. I don't think it would work too well. We're too much alike," she blurted out.

Catherine tried to swallow her laughter but she ended up having a coughing fit. When she was able to speak again, she choked out, "You're probably right. Who do you think would be better?"

Arianna pulled out the list of classes. "The guy at the store recommended these," she said handing the list over to the other woman.

"Chin's on this list," Catherine pointed out.

"I know, but I think it might be awkward, don't you?"

"Oh, sweetie, I might be able to help you convince Steve not to be your instructor, but there's no way I'll be able to convince him that someone other than ohana should teach you. I'm not a miracle worker," Cath proclaimed.

"So, what should we do?" Arianna asked despondently.

Catherine smiled in sympathy. "Tell you what. I'll drop little hints this week about how you should learn some gun safety and on Saturday we'll approach him together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds better than anything I'd come up with," Arianna sighed. "He's gonna ask who you met for lunch."

"Yep and I can use his curiosity to my advantage by introducing the subject," Cath declared.

"I'm so not looking forward to this reaction."

"He might surprise you," Cath said.

The two rushed through the remainder of their lunch. Catherine felt a bit giddy as she made her way back to the Palace. She'd been prepared to not get along with Arianna. Instead, she found herself in cahoots with the girl and it felt right. She was glad about the end result.

It was less than thirty seconds after she cleared HQ's doors and Steve was grilling her. "How was lunch? Where'd you go?"

"It was delicious. Had a chef salad at the school with Arianna," Cath answered.

"You had lunch with my kid and I wasn't invited?" Steve pouted.

He was so predictable. "Yes and we indulged in some girl talk," Cath offered, enjoying seeing the shudder the words evoked.

"Oh, well that's good, I guess," Steve replied.

"It is. You know, she brought up the subject of guns. I was really surprised she knows so little about them," Cath said trying for nonchalance.

Steve was prevented from answering as his phone rang. Catherine welcomed the interruption because now he'd mull over her words rather than go with this gut. She sauntered to her office and sent Arianna a text letting her know the seed had been planted.

Steve knew when he was being played. The women in his life weren't as subtle as they thought they were. He watched Catherine enter her office as he half listened to his phone. He decided to be patient and see how far the two would take it. Maybe he'd even play it up a bit. This was going to be fun. He'd wait until tomorrow before he reacted. It turned out he'd have to wait longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Lou watched Catherine closely. She was holding up well. He's not sure if his wife would be doing so well under the circumstances and his kids, well Samantha would fall…..Oh, damn! "Catherine, do you think we should send an officer to get Arianna?"

Catherine surveyed the scene; collapsed building, dozens of rescue workers, no Steve or Danny. "Let's wait to see if we can make contact first. Right now we have nothing to tell her."

Lou nodded, accepting her decision. He moved to speak with Hank, but he kept an eye on her as she moved from spot to spot. Her shout helped release some of the tension he was holding in.

Catherine almost deflated with relief when the call connected. "Steve, thank God! You guys alright?"

"Yeah, Danny's a little banged up but we're okay. Everybody else get out?"

"All accounted for 'cept you two stragglers. We got the whole cavalry up here working to get you two guys out," Lou informed the trapped men.

"Great! We got an ETA on that? I'm literally being held together by Duck tape," Danny deadpanned.

Catherine grimaced. "We're working on it. We need to know your exact location."

"We're in the maintenance room, south side of the garage," Steve conveyed.

"Steve, how's the oxygen?" Lou asked cautiously.

"It's running low. Is there anything we can do from this end to speed things up?" Steve returned.

Lou clasped his hands together in a plea his friends couldn't see. "Just hang tight. Listen, the entire area is unstable. You go moving something you're not supposed to, the whole thing will come crashing down."

"Ah. That's encouraging," Danny rejoined.

"Steve, what happened? You were right behind us," Catherine asked.

"Listen. You think you can establish a video call? I wanna show you something," Steve requested.

As the video came up so did Catherine's tension level. Danny's "Hi, ya. It's not as bad as it looks," didn't help so she half snarked, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You say you wanted to show us something," Lou interrupted on purpose.

Steve moved his phone. "Yeah. Take a look at this. Catherine, you capture that?"

"Got it. I'll run these photos through the data base, see if I can get an id."

"Look for any connection to Jason Dekker and his crew alright? I wanna know how this guy got down here," Steve requested.

"Roger that. Steve, we're gonna send an officer to get Arianna."

"No, we're not. I'm gonna go get her myself," Lou stated firmly.

"Thanks, Lou," Steve sighed. "Do me a favor. Don't sugar coat it for her. She won't take that well."

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she wouldn't. I'll tell her the facts," Lou promised.

"Thanks," Steve repeated.

Lou borrowed a patrol car and hit the lights. He'd have already sent for the girl if it had been his decision. He explained the situation at the office and soon he was being escorted to Arianna's classroom by the vice principal who was going to take over the class so Arianna could leave.

Arianna looked to the door when the lights flashed expecting her late student. She was surprised to see the vice principal and the SWAT captain. Her heart dropped to her toes and she had to steady herself with a hand on her chair to keep from falling over.

"Please tell me he's….they're still alive," she begged.

"Let's talk in the hall," Lou said carefully.

Watching the captain's lips closely, Arianna assimilated and processed each word. At the end of his explanation, all she could think was that this time she might truly become an orphan and how much she didn't want that to happen.

Lou shot covert glances at his silent companion all the way back to the site. He told himself it was because he was afraid she'd go into shock but it was more because she seemed to be taking it well. He was also trying to confirm his suspicion that she was praying. Once they reached the site, he got her ensconced under a tent on the busy side of the yellow tape, made sure the workers knew who she was, triple checked that she had his cell number and went to get an update from Catherine.

Catherine spotted Lou immediately and jogged over to meet him. "How's she doing?"

"She's tough like her dad."

"Yeah, they are an argument for nature over nurture. I'm going to go check on her. Hank's still working on finding a path."

"Go to her. I'll works this end for a while," Lou ordered.

Arianna jumped up at Catherine's appearance. "Anything yet?"

"Not yet," Cath replied, pulling the girl into a hug.

Arianna pulled back first. "Get back out there. I'm okay and you'll do more good working than babysitting me."

Cath shook her head at the younger McGarrett. "If you're sure. I can bring what I was doing in here."

"I'm sure. Besides if you're already set up, we don't want you wasting precious time moving stuff around," Arianna declared.

Satisfied the younger woman was really doing okay, Catherine left the tent. Arianna sat down and picked up praying where she'd left off. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but Kono was a welcome sight. Arianna noted the pretty dishwater blonde who accompanied her.

Kono greeted Arianna with a hug. "How you doing?'

"I'm keeping the faith," Arianna answered.

Kono gestured to Amber. "This is Amber Vitale, Danny's girlfriend," she said, finger spelling the name. "Amber, this is Steve's daughter Arianna."

Arianna smiled. "Uncle Danny talks about you all the time. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Danny's mentioned you too. It's nice to put a face to a name," Amber replied.

Chin caught a glimpse of Arianna as Kono escorted Amber into the tent. He didn't think she could see him but he plastered on what he hoped was a reassuring expression as he continued on to join Grover and Catherine.

"Any closer to getting those guys out?" he asked as he approached.

"Thanks to Catherine, we know where they are. Still trying to find our way down there," Lou answered.

"How you holding up?" Chin asked addressing Catherine.

"I'm a…..I'm just trying to stay positive," she replied.

"How's Arianna doing?"

"She's trying to stay positive too," Cath said. "She's been praying since…" Max Bergman's arrival cut off her sentence.

Back in the tent, Amber and Arianna sat lost in their own thoughts until Amber felt a need to fill the silence. Putting a hand on Arianna's let to get the other girl's attention, she asked, "So what's with the Uncle Danny?"

"It's an island custom. Elders are referred to uncle or auntie," Arianna replied.

"Oh, that makes sense. This doesn't mean that I should call Danny's partner uncle when I meet him does it?"

"No, that would be weird given your relationship to Danny. It's also based on ohana. Grace and I use uncle for Chin, Steve and Danny and we could use auntie for Kono but she's too young for the title. That make any sense?" Arianna explained.

"Actually, yes it does. I have to admit though, your island customs are hard to get used to."

"They can be."

The two continued to chat to try and keep their minds off of the activity outside the tent.

Lou and Catherine finished explaining the plan to the partners.

"Oh good! The escape through the vent trick. That's, that's our big plan. That's what we're gonna do. That's great," Danny rambled.

"It's our best shot," Lou confirmed.

"What about the part where we're not suppose to touch anything? If we do, the whole place will cave in on us?" Danny reminded them.

"That's still true so please be careful," Lou pleaded.

Steve looked at Catherine. "Do me a favor. You know that sushi place you like so much on King Street? Give 'em a call. Make a reservation for tonight, you and me okay? I just have to grab a quick shower first."

Cath gave him a small smile. "Will do. Hey, Danny. There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Steve moved as far away as he could to give Danny some semblance of privacy. He tried not to listen but he couldn't help but hear Danny giving directions about Grace. All of it centered around trying to protect her. Catherine hadn't mentioned Arianna and Steve wondered if she was even up there. He was torn between wanting her to be and wanting her to be innocently unaware like Grace. He was so lost in his own thoughts, it took Danny yelling to get his attention.

"Steven! The phone's for you!" Danny called out brandishing the equipment.

Steve took the phone and glanced at the screen. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, princess. How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Maybe. You okay though?"

"Yeah, but I'll be better when you guys are above ground again."

"It won't be long."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Danny and Steve sat staring at each other for a minute before Steve said, "I don't know about you partner, but I'm ready to get out of here and we both have two pretty ladies waiting for us topside. Get a movin'."


	20. Chapter 20

The first rumble scared her and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. Amber had left to get Grace so she was alone. One of the rescue workers must have seen Arianna's stricken face. "I'll go out and see what's going on. Stay here," the man said.

He was back momentarily. "We've lost contact with them. The shift mush have crushed the cellular repeater."

Arianna started pacing. Someone gave her a bottle of water at some point. Time slowed to a crawl. She was beginning to wish she'd taken Amber up on her offer to go with to get Grace when another rumble had people running.

The man who'd helped earlier ran back into the tent. "They've found them. They're bringing them up now. Come on."

Arianna watched Danny being escorted off the rubble. He looked banged up but not as bad as she feared. She returned her gaze to the spot he'd come from. When Steve started to make his way unassisted down the pile she finally allowed herself to breath. The restraining hand on her arm kept her from running up to him. Eventually, Steve made it off the rubble.

Steve enveloped his daughter, easily catching her when she launched at him. He held her tight as the realization of how close he'd come to losing this hit him again. "I'm okay," he finger spelled into her hand.

Arianna leaned back to say, "I knew you would be."

"I need to check on Danny," Steve said not letting go of her, not that she'd let him.

As they approached, Danny steered his family towards them. "Hey, I want you to meet somebody," he said addressing Amber. "This is Steve and Arianna McGarrett. Amber."

Amber smiled. "I've met Arianna. Hi," she said looking at Steve.

"Nice to finally meet you," Steve greeted as he embraced Grace with his free arm.

"You too," Amber acknowledged.

"Guys, give me one second with Steve alright," Danny requested.

The three girls reluctantly walked several feet away. Arianna did her best to make small talk with Grace and Amber but her attention was focused on her dad. She didn't need the push to her back Grace gave her as Danny moved away from Steve. She hastily said goodbye.

Chine and Kono came up to them. When it dawned on her they were talking about recent events, she made to move away to give them privacy. Steve tightened his hold on his daughter and gave her an extra squeeze as she leaned back into him. Arianna knew he needed the contact as much as she did.

Steve didn't want to leave his family, but he had to. He made sure Catherine and Arianna were safe at the house, asked for a raincheck on the sushi dinner, rushed back out to his truck and called Lou. As much as Danny ranted about backup, it was bound to sink in sometime.

Even though it wasn't real late, it was late enough when he finally made it home that Steve hoped Cath and Arianna had crashed from adrenaline let down. No such luck, the living room lights were on when he pulled into the drive. Time to face the music. Putting his key in the lock, he mentally shored himself for the onslaught that was sure to happen because of his little escapade.

Catherine met him at the door with a hug and kiss. He kept her in his embrace as he scanned the room for his daughter. Arianna was curled up on the couch. She remained seated, letting the couple have their moment. Steve had other ideas. He pulled Cath with him as he collapsed next to his daughter. With his family curled around him, he relayed the last couple of hours. Neither woman said a word. Eventually they convinced him to go upstairs for a shower and bed. Arianna followed the couple with her gaze until the bedroom door closed. She set the alarm and turned off the lights and headed for the room she'd used before.

Steve couldn't sleep. Every time he dozed off, his subconscious invaded. Every single person he cared about traded places with Danny, buried underneath that concrete. Only his subconscious insisted on them being dead. He lost count of the number of times he got up to check on Arianna. Cath had grumbled the first couple of times but didn't wake fully.

At 3:53, he gave up on his delusions. Creeping through the house again, he spotted a familiar figure standing on the lanai, towels hanging from her outstretched arms. He walked out snatching the towel as he went by. Father and daughter swam side by side until the first rays of light started glinting off the water. By unspoken agreement, they turned back towards shore. Catherine had breakfast ready for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine reread the invite, bridal shower combined bachelorette party at an all inclusive spa. It had been a long time since she'd seen the gang. She just had to figure out how to break the news to Steve. He was still a little clingy from the parking garage collapse and he was still pouting over the whole weapons training for Arianna incident. Luckily Chin had helped them by pointing out that if she took a class from an instructor, she'd come out of it certified. That didn't stop Steve from insisting she have a gun of her own. That had been a fun shopping trip! Putting the invite down, she picked up her badge. She was going to be late if she didn't get a move on.

It was nice to have a day in the office. They'd been running non-stop lately and with Danny still restricted to light duty, they were feeling the stress. Paperwork was caught up (thanks to Danny) so the task force did the chores they'd put off; ordering office supplies, refilling the armory, cleaning out the break room fridge (the cleaning crew refused to touch it after one of Steve's protein drinks grew legs and staged a coup). They made great accomplishments and readily supported Steve's suggestion of packing it in at four.

Cather waited until they were in the truck to start a conversation. "You wanna grab something light before you meet Arianna?"

"I could go for a drink. We're going for pizza after we're done surfing."

"How about the coffee house then," Cath suggested.

Steve flipped on the blinker to change direction. "Works for me."

Once they got their drinks, Steve asked, "Okay, spill. What do you want to ask?"

"What makes you think I have something to ask?" Cath evaded. At his raised eyebrows, she huffed, "Fine. I'd like some time off to go see some friends on the mainland."

"Was that so hard?" he sassed.

"Only because you like to be a jerk about it," she sniffed.

"How long you gonna be gone?"

"A week. I'd leave on a Friday night and be back the next Sunday," she informed him.

"What did your boyfriend say when you told him?"

Catherine grinned. "He said ask my boss."

"You want some company?"

She shook her head. "Nah. It's kinda a girls' thing."

"Oh. I see. Well be that way," he teased, checking his watch. "We need to go if I'm going to make it on time."

Arianna was waiting for him as he pulled up. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ditched me."

"Sorry, I had to drop Cath off and traffic was bad," he said. "Ready to hit the waves?"

"Always."

They surfed, applauding the sweet rides and teasing each other over the wipe outs. Steve took pride in how quickly Arianna got her sea legs back. He often wondered how she'd managed not to suffocate in Seattle. Catching her wipe out, he held his breath until her head broke the surface. She signaled she was heading in and he acknowledged, letting her know he wanted to catch one more wave. Steve strolled out of the water towards their towels. Arianna sat on the sand rubbing her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned when she winced.

"Board caught me on the shoulder," she said.

"Let me see," he demanded kneeling down.

Arianna turned to reveal a red welt that was already showing bruising. Steve gently ran his fingers over the injury. Turning her back around he said, "I don't think you broke anything but you are going to be sore for a while."

"It's going to make signing difficult," she said.

"You got an ice pack at home?"

Arianna rolled her eyes. "You tell me. Does that overcompensating first aid kit you gave me for a house warming gift have one?"

"Brat. I'll take the boards. Let's go get that pizza."

Steve strapped her board down while noting how gingerly she was moving. "You gonna be okay to drive?"

"It's not going to be easy," she admitted, not signing at all. "I know that look. I can't leave my car here."

"Okay, so plan B. You go straight to your place, I'll call for carry out and meet you there with the pies."

"That sounds perfect and you, dear Dad, have been hanging around Uncle Danny too long. Pies, indeed," she t'sked.

Steve helped Arianna ease herself into the driver's seat, making sure she didn't jostle herself too much. "Be careful and I'll see you in a few."

"Yes, sir! I'd salute but it'd hurt too much."

Steve shut the car door on her smug face and waved her away. He waited until she was on the road before he pulled out his cell to call their favorite pizza joint. The place was busy so it took longer than he liked to get to Arianna's. He jumped out of the truck and took the steps in two strides. He paused long enough to hit the bell before letting himself in.

Arianna sat on the couch giving the stink eye to the contents of the first aide kit spilled across the coffee table. "You secretly hate me don't you," she sulked. "I don't even know what half this stuff is."

Steve pushed the debris aside with the edge of the pizza box. He plucked the ice chem pack from the middle and snapped it. He arranged in on her shoulder before getting plates and drinks for them. "Don't hate you, just want you to be prepared."

"There's degrees of preparedness. There's normal and there's paranoia. You border on the paranoia," she pointed out.

"No such thing," Steve denied.

"You're delusional."

Steve told her about Cath's trip and Arianna told him about how her house is now the neighborhood hangout for her house painters and their friends. Apparently her place is now considered a safe house. Steve couldn't tell whether she was put out by it or not but he could tell she was flagging. He forced her to take some painkillers, renewed her ice pack and locked up on his way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny winced at Steve chewing his lip for the dozenth time. "You're going to have that thing bleeding if you don't stop. What are you stewing over anyway?"

"Nothing," Steve mumbled.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again? Granted this plane has a few more amenities than the last one we shared but I digress. We both know you'll cave and tell me sooner or later so how about we skip the song and dance."

Steve couldn't help the quirk of his lip. Damn, Danny was right, his lip was sore. "Those kids, D. They were Arianna's age. Dawn is probably only a year older."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too."

"She could have so easily been like that. Jenny wasn't the best role model. I wasn't even a part of her life. I mean…," Steve said.

"You're right. She could have become a juvenile delinquent or a psychotic bitch like Dawn, but she didn't. She's a good kid with a good head on her shoulders. If she wasn't deaf, I'm pretty sure she'd have followed in your size elevens and served her country."

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Steve, you may not have raised her, but she's got a lot of you in her."

"Thanks, Danny."

"No problem. Hey, you should invite her to Lou's fish debut and this time we'll make sure we act like the social conscious beings we are supposed to be and include her," Danny suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll text her when we land," Steve said grinning.

"Hey, what did she say when you told her we were headed to San Diego?" Danny asked.

"Bring me back a t-shirt."

"What?" Danny asked.

"She said, 'Great, bring me back a t-shirt'," Steve reiterated.

"See, I told you, good kid. Now move those octopus legs, I gotta hit the head." Danny face palmed as his own words sunk in. "Not gonna live that one down am I?"

"Not a chance, Danno. Not a chance."

They managed to snag two shirts at the airport before their departure. It wasn't easy as they had to fend off the helpful salesclerk who tried to insist that sisters loved to have matching clothes. She wasn't too happy when they disagreed and when she had to ring them up separately.

The 'Fish Celebration' was the night after the partners got back from their mission. The Tropics Bar was packed, but not so much that Arianna would have trouble finding them. Even Pua had found them. Steve kept himself from checking his watch again by listening to Pua flirt with Kono.

Arianna rushed in, scanning the crowd. Steve, vigilant eye on the door, stood so she could find them and gestured to the empty chair between him and Chin.

"Sorry I'm late, staff meeting ran long," she explained as she took her seat.

"Not a problem. Food's just coming out of the kitchen," Lou said. "Um, have mercy. Will you look at that fish? She sure does clean up nice don't she?"

Pua removed his hat in respect for, well in respect for the fish but his attention was captured by the woman who'd joined them and the hand movements of Detective Williams. After he passed the platter he leaned into Kono. "Who's the lady by the Commander?"

Kono smiled. "That's Arianna. She's Steve's daughter. I'll introduce you if you want."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Pua asked.

"I don't think so," Kono replied. She nudged Chin's shoulder. "Get Arianna's attention for me."

Chin refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew where this was going. He tapped Arianna's arm then leaned back to get out of the way and to get a better view of Steve's face.

Kono introduced the pair to the amusement of the group when she misspelled Pua's name. Danny came to her rescue, correcting the 'P'.

"Oh, you're hard of hearing," Pua said as all the dots connected.

Arianna blushed. "I'm actually deaf." The rest of the table took their cue from her, letting the faux pas slide.

Steve used the opportunity to goad Lou a bit more about the fish. When that escalated to a challenge, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut especially when Arianna sided with Danny and put up $40 against him too.

Everyone was laughing and being so loud that he missed Arianna's question and had to ask her to repeat it.

"Can you dance?" she asked again.

"Some, why?"

"These songs have some good beats. I want to dance," she answered.

Kamekona stood up. "Come on, little sis. I'll dance with you."

"Lead the way, sir."

"This should be good," Danny said.

To their amazement, the big guy was light on his feet. He guided Arianna around the floor with grace and ease. By the time they called it a night, Arianna had coaxed each of the guys on to the dance floor at least once. She saved the last one for her dad.

"Only you could get me to onto a dance floor without the influence of alcohol," he said as they sat backdown to help divide the bill.

"Good to know. I'll make sure my wedding has an open bar," she teased.

"Not on his dime you won't. He's too cheap," Danny stated.

"Then I'll have to rely on you to ply him with beer, Uncle Danny."

"We'll start a collection," Chin said.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

"Face it, boss, we have you pegged," Kono added.

When they broke up, Steve was getting ready to walk his kid to her car when Pua beat him to it. Lou's quiet, "Let 'em go, dad," prevented him from protesting. Arianna gave him a quick hug and whispered, "I like him, Dad. I'll text when I get home."

True to her word, Steve had a text waiting when he got to his door.

_He walked me to my bike. I came home alone. Nice guy but probably more friend that boyfriend so you can stand down. Love U._

Steve smiled. Danny was right. She is a good kid. There's no way she would ever end up like Dawn and her compatriots.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you absolutely sure you won't come?" Steve begged.

"Positive. I don't know how to play poker and it's too hard to follow the conversations," Arianna said for the second time in as many minutes.

"You could come and watch," Steve tried again.

"Like that would be a ton of fun."

"You never know," Steve said.

"Dad, I have a date with Pua," Arianna finally admitted.

"Pua? I thought you said he wasn't boyfriend material? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Cause you get all weirded out every time I mention dating," she answered calmly. This was worse than dealing with a spooked horse.

"I don't either," Steve protested.

"If telling yourself that makes you feel better, keep living in denial," Arianna said.

"I worry, is all," Steve confessed.

"I know. How about this? We'll stop by after dinner to check in. That make you feel better?"

"Yes it would," he agreed. Arianna laughed.

Pua counted all the cars parked on the street. "Is everyone the Commander knows here?"

"Probably not everyone but maybe," Arianna answered. "Come on, we'll stay for just a minute or two."

Arianna didn't bother to knock, pushing the already ajar door in. They were greeted by a chorus of "Heys," from the group that was cleaning up.

"What's going on? Arianna asked Flippa, who was closest to her.

"They've caught a case. Your dad is out on the lanai with his lady," Filppa replied.

Steve came back through the door with Danny at that moment. Catching sight of the couple, Steve signed, "Sorry, we're on our way out."

"That's okay. We'll get out of the way," she signed back.

"Would you stay and supervise the cleanup for me?" he asked as he got closer.

Arianna looked to Pua who shrugged. "Only if we can use Netflix afterwards," she replied.

"Deal," he said.

It didn't take long for all the poker stuff to be sorted and put away correctly despite a couple of attempts by some to sneak out before the work was done. Pua watched as Arianna directed the scene. He was awed and intimidated. He waited until they were picking out a movie before he brought it up. The pair agreed that this was a less than stellar date and maybe they should try again.

Steve found Danny. "I'm going with Catherine to Afghanistan."

"Kinda figured you would. I'll hold down the fort here. What are you going to tell Arianna?" Danny said resignedly.

"What do you mean? I'll tell her the truth," Steve returned.

"You're going to tell your daughter that you are taking off to a hostile country on an unsanctioned mission to find a boy that you have less than a fifty/fifty chance of actually finding?" Danny questioned.

"What do you want me to do, Danny? I can't let Catherine go by herself," Steve said.

"I'm not saying you should."

"Then what are you saying?" Steve interrupted.

"I'm saying you need to consider all the factors before you do this. It's not just you anymore, Steven. Arianna may be an adult, but she's still your child. What if something happens over there? You and Catherine have no backup and no one will know what happened. How's that going to affect you daughter? Have you even thought about that?" Danny ranted. From the look on his partner's face, Danny had his answers.

"Steve, your contingency plans need to have contingency plans. That's what being a parent means," Danny explained softly.

Steve's face took on his man-with-a-plan look. "Okay! You'll have all the info, how to contact Joe and all that. I'll give all the same to Arianna. I'll also make sure we have a sat phone with extra batteries and I'll set up check in times with you and Arianna."

"Now, I like that idea. Set the times alternating. You miss two in a row and we have the right to action. Deal?" Danny demanded.

"Deal," Steve confirmed.

"You need a ride to the airport?"

"Nah, I'll get Arianna to take me or I'll leave the truck in long term," Steve said grabbing a few things off his desk. As he went out the door, he turned back. "Hey, D., watch out for her?'

"Like she was my own. Love ya, babe."

"Love you, pal."

Steve knew he needed to hustle if he was going to catch up with Catherine but that didn't stop him from pausing when he realized Pua Kai's car was still parked on the street in front of his house. The couple were on the couch (which had been returned to its proper place) watching a movie. Arianna, who was curled up on the end with her feet tucked under her, got up when Steve flashed the lights.

"Everything okay?" she asked taking in the worry on his face.

Pua, who'd stood at the same time, said, "I'll take off now. I'll call you."

Steve waited for the door to close before speaking again. For the second time in the all too recent past, he watched the play of emotions across his daughter's face as he informed her of another one of his trips. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was going to get, but he sure as hell didn't expect this.

"Doesn't this sound a little fishy to you?" she asked.

Steve shook his head in confusion. "Fishy? What do you mean by fishy?"

"Odd, off, peculiar, weird, fishy." Even though she'd said different words, she'd used the same sign, 'strange'.

Steve continued to stare at her so she continued, "How did this guy have Catherine's number? Why call her in the first place? The guy may be an enlightened Muslim but he's still Islamic. His first call is to a woman? A woman who is thousands of miles away?" she trailed off.

"Are you saying Catherine's being led into a trap?" Steve asked as he processed her questions.

"I don't know. Maybe? I do think you don't have all the facts," she answered.

"I can't let her go alone no matter what," Steve stated.

"I know that. I just...Be extra careful okay?" Arianna pleaded.

"I will, sweetheart. I promise," he signed.

"Okay. Get your stuff. I'll drive you to the airport so you won't have to waste time with parking."

With ingrained military efficiency, Steve was ready in under ten minutes. Traffic was light and they made it to departures in good time. Steve hesitated getting out. "You need anything, Danny, Chin, or Kono are right there. You can even go to Lou if you need."

"I know, ohana. You and Catherine be careful. Come back, please," Arianna said.

"We will. Love you, kamali'i wahine," Steve replied.

"Love you too, makua," she said. "Give Cath my love."

Steve pulled her in for a hug, kissed her forehead and exited the truck. Waiting until she'd merged into traffic, Steve mulled over what Arianna had said earlier. It was a long flight. He had plenty of time to get Catherine to fill in the blanks and answer all the questions that were now rattling around in his brain. He wasn't sure what he would do if the answers were less than satisfactory.

So far, Steve had made every check in. He'd been texting up until they'd got in country then he'd switched to the prearranged three ring, hang up from the sat phone. Despite the case, Danny found time to send texts to Arianna when it was his turn. She interrupted her classes to send to him.

Steve had another forty-three minutes to check in and it was Arianna's turn, so the second he saw the caller id, Danny knew something had gone wrong. He hung up with Catherine. "Lou, I need your help."

"Anything," Grover replied.

Danny quickly relayed the information from Catherine and what he was going to do.

"What do you need me to do?" Lou asked.

"I need you to get a hold of Chin. Steve finally set up Arianna's GPS so Chin should be able to find her. Tell her in person what's going on and tell her I'll update her as much as I can. Lou, I don't want her to be alone until we get something definite on Steve."

"You got it. Get going. I'll take care of her," Lou assured him.

"She's gonna be stubborn," Danny warned.

"Wouldn't be McGarrett's otherwise," Lou said, dialing Chin.

With one more person in the know, Chin and Lou decided that Arianna should stay with her friends if possible. If not then they'd get ohana to take turns staying at her place. Chin met Lou in front of Arianna's house. He inhaled deeply as he rang the bell.

Arianna answered immediately. One glance at the serious expressions told her all. "Dad's in trouble, isn't he," she stated without preamble. Ushering the two men in, she pointed at the couch for them to sit on. "Tell me everything and you'd better not sugarcoat it."

Arianna listened intently, only interrupting to have them repeat something she didn't read right. With each word, her stomach twisted tighter into knots until she couldn't control it. Muttering a hasty, "Excuse me," she made it to the kitchen sink to lose her day's meals. Lou followed, held her hair back and rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on her back. Chin silently observed while he mentally cursed his friend for putting the girl through this. Oh, he fully understood Steve not being able to let Catherine go on her own, but he wished Steve had put a little more thought into his actions and their possible consequences.

Lou flipping on the garbage disposal brought Chin out of his ruminations. "You okay?" he asked Arianna.

"No, no not really. I'm scared. I'm also pissed. My father has been captured by the Taliban on what I'm positive was an impossible mission in the first place. What the hell! This is as bad as... no it's worse than my mother," she screamed. "This is the cake top. In less than a year, the man has had more things happen to him than most people have in a lifetime. How am I supposee to cope with that, huh?" She ran out of steam. "I can't lose him too."

"If there is anything I've learned in my short acquaintance with your dad is the man always lands on his feet. A bit battered and bruised but always on his feet," Lou consoled.

"Thanks for trying, but I'm still pissed," Arianna snarled.

"No one is saying you shouldn't be and you'll certainly have our support should you decided to tell or show him so when he gets home. For now, we don't want you being alone. Is there someone you want to stay with? Otherwise it's one of the team," Chin stated.

Arianna thought for a moment. "I'll call Amber. With Danny gone she might want the company too."

Lou and Chin stayed until Amber got there. The other woman had readily agreed to the suggestion. Promising to check in if they heard something first, the men departed after making sure Arianna set the security system.

Danny called Chin when he landed and again when a plan was in place to get Steve. Chin dutifully relayed the information. The two woman dozed during the night and both dragged their sleep deprived bodies to work. They met back at Arianna's, too physically and mentally exhausted to do more than order pizza and crash. They got up the next morning to repeat the process. Arianna was about to head for the cafeteria when she got a call from Danny directly.

"I have him. He's safe," he said.

"How bad is he?" she asked tentatively.

"He's pretty beat up; multiple contusions, dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs, concussion. There wasn't any internal damage. It'll take some time but he'll heal."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's still unconscious. Arianna, I will make sure he calls you the second he's able," Danny promised.

"What about Catherine?" she asked.

"I haven't been able to contact her. She's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine."

"Uncle Danny, bring him home," Arianna begged.

"I will, punk."

Steve reached out with four of his senses to assess the threat level. The tug of the I.V. and the smell of antiseptic reminded him he was still in the hospital ward. His mouth was so dry he knew he'd been out of it for a while. The low murmur of a familiar voice told him his partner was still watching out for him, allowing no harm to get near. Time to open his eyes, rather his eye as his left one was still swollen shut.

"Hey, partner," Danny said softly, "you need some water?"

Steve caught the other man's movement to put his phone away. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he coughed out.

"Not a problem. Grace and I were just finishing up," Danny said as he put a straw to Steve's lips.

Steve took a couple of careful swallows before pulling back. "I need to call Arianna."

"Let me dial for you," Danny said acting on the offer. He held the phone to Steve's ear as the call went through.

"Uncle Danny?" Arianna answered.

"Hi, sweetheart."

The pause before she spoke again caused a jolt of fear to go through his heart. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I've been better but I'll heal," Steve replied.

When another pause came, Steve frowned Danny quickly analyzed the expression. "There's a delay in the translator. Apparently it doesn't like international calls."

Arianna's voice came over the line. "When will you be home?"

"When they clear me to fly. I've made myself persona non grata around here," he said, voice fading at the end.

Danny took the phone back. "It's Uncle Danny. Steve's fallen asleep again."

"When are they going to release him?"

"Our flight leaves in ten hours."

"Let me know when you land, please," she requested.

"I will. Arianna, you can't stay made at him forever."

"Who said anything about being mad?" she countered, hanging up. Sinking down to the floor, she let go of the tears she'd been holding in for days. She sobbed until all that was left was hiccups.

Steve tried calling his daughter after he'd been discharged, before they boarded and again when they were given clearance after take-off. All three attempts went unanswered. He called again as they exited the parking garage at the airport, he got prompted to leave a text message. He typed, _I'm home._

"Danny, take me to Arianna's," Steve directed.

"Nope, sorry," Danny replied.

"What do you mean no?" Steve growled.

"Steven, that kid is extremely angry right now and if you force the issue, one or both of you is going to say or do something you'll regret. Let her come to you," Danny said sagely.

"Angry? Why is she angry? I couldn't let Catherine go on her own," Steve spat.

"Get your head out of your ass! She's not mad that you went with Cath. Hell, she's probably bursting with pride over that!" Danny yelled.

"Then what's she mad about?" Steve yelled back, honestly confused.

"You really don't know?" Danny asked, his tone changing to one of astonishment.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," Steve said, too tired to yell anymore.

"Steve, she just lost her mother a few months ago and twice in the last three months, she's almost lost her father. She's angry at the world," Danny explained gently.

"Jeez. I screwed this up again. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a dad," Steve moaned.

"Hey, knock that shit off! You're still learning. You weren't a super SEAL when you started BUDS. You can't expect to be a perfect dad right out of the starting gate. Look at me, I've had eleven years to practice and I still muck it up. You two will figure it out."

Steve hadn't noticed they'd pulled into his drive until Danny shut the car off. "Thanks, Danno."

"Why should you be the only one in this partnership that doles out sage advice? You need help getting in?"

"Nah, I've got it. Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep." Danny drove away after Steve closed the door.

Getting up was harder than he expected as he briefly regretted not taking the muscle relaxants after Catherine's call. He needed to move despite the pain. Dressing, he weighed his options. Knocking on the front door prevented him from making a decision. The clock read 05:30. He prayed it wasn't Danny with a case.

Opening the door, he was face to face with his scowling daughter. "Grab a water bottle. I figure you can make a mile if we take it easy," she declared. When he just stared at her she snarked, "Let's get this walk underway. As the farmers say, we're burning daylight."

Steve walked to the kitchen to get his water. Arianna snatched it from him to throw it in her pack. "You know, it's not dawn yet," he pointed out.

"It is somewhere. Now are we doing this or what?" she snorted. Steve followed her out the door.

It was too dark for Arianna to read lips and Steve couldn't sign with his arm in a sling so they walked in complete silence. Arianna abruptly turned around after a quarter mile. Steve hated to think he was that easy to read; he followed her anyway. He followed her all the way home, through the living room and into the kitchen. He studied her carefully as she banged her way around making eggs. She scrapped them onto plates and carried them to the table. When she flounced into a chair, Steve knew the moment had come. He waited with baited breath.

"How's Catherine? Is she coming home soon?"

Okay, not what he'd expected. "She's staying until she finds the boy."

"I'm sorry. You going to be alright with that?" she asked concerned.

"Do I have a choice?" he countered.

"We all have choices. It's called free will, a God given right."

"No, okay! I'm not alright with it but there's nothing I can do about it," Steve decried.

"And that's the rub isn't it? I'm not as pissed as I was," Arianna said.

"Why were you so angry?"

"Because I was scared. I was scared that I was gonna lose you. I am scared that your over developed sense of chivalry is going to get you killed," she confessed.

"Arianna," he started, reaching out to take her hand.

"Let me finish, please. No matter how terrified I am, I don't want you to change. I like and love you as you are. That said, it doesn't mean that I'm not selfish. I want you around for a very long time. I want you to walk me down the aisle. I want to see your face when you hold your first grandchild. If by God's design that isn't what's meant to happen then I'll be proud to tell my kids who their grandfather is. I really need for you to take care of yourself though. Maybe look a little more before you leap." Tears were streaming down both their faces when she finished.

"I want all those things too and I promise to try to be less impulsive but it's in my nature to make split second decisions," Steve responded.

"I know, so I promise to try and have more faith," she replied.

"We work on this together. Ohana," Steve said.

"Definitely. Now eat those eggs before they're glacial," Arianna said.

They finished breakfast in companionable silence. Together they cleaned up and did the dishes.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Steve asked glancing at the clock.

"I took a personal day. Our ohana decided you shouldn't be alone today," she announced.

"I have work today," Steve stated.

"No you don't. According to Chin Ho and Danny, you are on medical leave until Monday," she informed him. "Oh and before you protest, they called Governor Denning."

"Ohana can be a pain in the..."

"Only because they care," Arianna interrupted. "Now what non strenuous activity would you like to do today?"

They fell into an easy rhythm, just being. Steve helped Arianna grade papers and Steve taught her how to strip and clean a pistol the correct way (not the way her instructor had taught). Each gave the other space as well, Steve staring at the water he wasn't allowed in and Arianna on the couch trying her had at writing the next great American novel. She left after supper to return the next morning at 05:30. Steve grew to enjoy having an exercise partner.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a long few days and Steve had really been looking forward to catching some waves with his daughter, his first since Afghanistan. Wo Fat's reappearance had clouded things up. Steve's first instinct was to send Arianna to Mary's but he was fairly certain that would go over like a lead balloon. He did the next best thing. He forced the team to go to her place and triple check the security while he explained again to her how to always be situationally aware and practice good trade craft.

"Dad, calm down. I've got this, I really do. I'll carry everywhere I can and I won't hesitate to call for help if anything strikes me as odd," Arianna said calmly.

"I don't want you used as leverage," Steve stated.

"It's not going to happen," she said.

"You can't know that. That's why I want you to be prepared. Lou's daughter."

"I know which is why I'm going to be vigilant and make sure when I go out to be with a group as much as possible."

"Steven, you need to ease up. We'll all watch out for each other," Danny said as the team joined the pair.

"Got each other's backs, brah," Chin added.

"Always," Kono agreed.

"Okay, now that my house is a fortress, don't you four have a golf course to get to?" Arianna asked.

Wo Fat watched the Five 0 task force leave the home of McGarrett's daughter, pondering the agreement he'd made. For now, the girl was off limits.


End file.
